When You Love Someone
by WakingUp2Roses
Summary: Miley goes back to home to Tennessee to visit her family and go to Nick's wedding, but when old feelings and secrets pop up, will there really be a wedding? NILEY, Nickole, and some Jemi.
1. Chapter 1: Going Home

As the brown haired girl drove into the driveway of her parent's house in her black Prius, she smiled excited to be home while looking in the back at her sleeping princess. Getting out of the car, she took a long breath in taking in the sweet smell of the trees and horse ranch that she grew up on. The house was large and white, the typical wealthy Tennessee family ranch, the blacktop driveway was large and circular holding an angelic fountain in the front. Looking up, her smile grew as she saw the orchard trees and a clear blue sky with clouds that she used to lie and look at for hours. Hearing a whiny from the pasture that bordered the driveway and went for acres and acres behind the house, she saw a white Appalachian beauty looking at her, one of seven horses, but her favorite horse, _her_ horse.

"Hey there Blue Jeans," she said through her country accent, though it had dulled over the years living in the city, it still rang as clear as day, "you missed me too, huh?"

She laughed before getting back into her car and driving to the front of the house and parking the car in her old spot in the garage that fit seven cars, though it no longer needed to because all of the children except one had moved out. Opening the trunk, she picked up two matching pink suitcases and two green and white duffle bags before brining them into the entrance hall of the house from the garage. Walking back out to the car, she grabbed her guitar from the back with her purse and setting them on the wooden floor of the foyer, she jogged back to the car and shut the trunk. Next, she opened the back seat door and quietly unbuckled her sleeping daughter from her car seat. Picking her up, the twenty-four year old rested her daughter's brown curly head on her shoulder before grabbing Pepper, the well-loved small gray stuffed bunny that her daughter couldn't sleep without.

Going into the house, she laid the sleeping three year old on the black leather couch in the living room and brought their stuff up to her old room passing old pictures in the hallway. Entering her room, she let out a small giggle when she realized that nothing had changed, it was exactly the way she had left it when she left the last time she was here, four years ago. Seeing the picture beside her bed, tears rushed to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Miley," she heard a familiar voice gasp at the door. Turning around, she smiled at her older brother before running over and hugging him tightly. She closed her baby blue eyes never wanting to let go, she felt safe in the embrace of Joe's strong arms.

"Joe," she laughed kissing his cheek, "how are you?"

He nodded still surprised to see me, "great, how are you?"

"Happy to be home," she replied looking back at the picture, "it's been a while."

She walked back over to the photo of her, Joe, Kevin, Nick, and her parents and smiled weakly, "I missed you guys so much," she cried letting the tears run down her rosy cheeks.

"I saw Sophie sleeping on the couch," Joe smiled sitting on the large king sized bed, "she looks so much like you, Miles, it's crazy," he chuckled rubbing her back comforting her as she rested her head on his chest, "I came to get some decorations for the reception," he muttered looking down at the floor awkwardly, "we're all decorating today."

She nodded feeling her stomach twist into a knot, _right, one of the main reasons she was home_, she thought, _the wedding_. "How is he," she questioned in a hushed tone. Nick was getting married and the girl wasn't her. In fact, Miley had never met the girl, and she really didn't want to because she knew she'd never approve of her and Nick, it wasn't her.

"He's good," Joe replied awkwardly, the elephant in the room was growing bigger and bigger, "he really misses you though. He doesn't say it, but I know he does, Miles, if that helps, he'll be happy that you're here."

"I didn't come for him," she informed Joe, even though she didn't know if that was the truth or not. She just knew that she needed to go to this wedding, even if she didn't want to. The single-mother knew that she had to move on, "I came to see everyone, you know? To move on, make sure he's happy."

Joe nodded understanding his best friend and sister, "I get it, Miles," looking down at her, he stroked her hair, "are you going to tell him about Sophie?"

"What about Sophie, she's not his," she said sitting up and looking into Joe's eyes, the look on his face said that he didn't believe her, "she's not," she shook her head, "she's Logan's. He's coming later," she mentioned excitedly.

"Oh, really," Joe asked in disbelief, "Logan's coming here, to go to Joe's wedding," he smirked.

"Yeah," she nodded giggling, "look, I know Nick and Logan don't get along, but-"

"'Don't get along'," he laughed, "don't you think that's an understatement? They despise each other, you put them in the same room, one of them ends up in the hospital!"

Miley shook her head, "that's a bit drastic, don't you think?"

"Want me to give you an example? Four years ago."

_ Logan smirked at Nick before kissing Miley passionately while wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing him back, she__ draped her arms around his neck. As the blue eyed beauty pulled away a few moments later, she bit her lip trying to hide her blushing cheeks._

_ "I love you," Logan whispered kissing her cheek._

_ Miley smiled giggling, "I love you too."_

_ "What the hell do you think you're doing in my house," Nick snapped walking over to Logan and Miley, "Miley, why would you bring him here," he asked trying to hide his jealousy._

_ "He's my boyfriend, Nick, you know that, we've been together for a year," she reminded him for what seemed like the millionth time that Christmas vacation._

_ Nick chuckled angrily, "I realize that, I'm not an idiot, like he is."_

_ "Ooooo," Logan mocked clutching his heart, "that hurts," he rolled his big brown eyes, "look, fro bro, why don't you just walk away with all your bones in tact now, Lucas."_

_ "No, Jackson, I'm not going to do that," he retorted pushing Logan into the wall, the two twenty years olds getting into a fight. Logan punched Nick, but he dodged it punching him in the gut making him fall to the ground before he kicked the crap out of him._

_ "Nick," Miley screeched, having everyone's attention by now, "STOP!"_

"Yeah," Miley laughed, "I did spend the night in the hospital with my boyfriend who had a lot of internal bleeding, but come on, we're older now."

"That doesn't matter. They were high school rivals, I don't understand how you can go out with Nick for like, what? Six years and then move on to Logan."

Miley shrugged, "stuff happens," she replied, "now, you should probably go get the decorations before mom starts freaking out," she laughed.

"That's probably a good idea," he nodded, "see ya later," he spoke in a questionable voice.

"Of course."

Hearing movement downstairs, they both jogged out of the room and down the white carpeted spiral staircase to see Sophie sitting on the couch with her thumb in her mouth.

"Hey, my sleeping beauty," Miley teased walking over to the couch and kissing her daughter's cheek quickly.

Sophie's big brown eyes lit up as she saw her favorite uncle walk into the living room, "UNCA WOEY," she squealed excitedly running with her arms wide open to Joe.

"SOPHIE," he cheered embracing the little girl into a giant bear hug. It was incredible to him how much a little girl could influence his life. When Sophie was born, he became a better person so that he could be an excellent role model for his niece. He stopped clubbing every night and moved to New York City to help Miley raise Sophie, but last year, he moved back to Tennessee when his mom was diagnosed with cancer.

"Soph, Uncle Joey has to go somewhere and I want to show you around where I grew up so say 'bye bye'," Miley smiled reassuringly when Sophie's eyes glazed over with tears, "he'll be back later."

"I promise, I'll be back later Soph, okay?"

She nodded silently before kissing his cheek, "bye bye," she waved to Joe crawling into her mother's lap.

"Bye, princess," he smiled kissing her cheek before grabbing what he needed and leaving. Getting into his car, he sighed shaking his head, although he didn't know what was going to happen in the three days until the wedding, he knew it was going to be drama packed and someone or many were going to end up heartbroken.

**A/N: Okay, new story? Basically, the story is about how Nick is getting married to another woman and Miley is there with her three year old daughter and she hsn't been home in four years. I realize that the who Lucas family thing could've been confusing for some people because it says that she was at her family's house and that Joe was her brother, but Nick's Joe's brother…no, there is no incest it this story! :) That will be explained, I promise. I've already started to write the next chapter and I decided that this one is going to have a review number goal. So, I ****will upload the next chapter when I get 7 reviews, shouldn't be that hard right? Thank you for reading this and I hope you all have a fantastic week!**


	2. Chapter 2: Who's here?

Although Miley wanted to take her daughter to see the fields that she grew up on, she was afraid of getting lost, and at that, she scoffed. Had she really changed that much, she asked herself. Fear was something that Miley never had to deal with when she was growing up, but then…she didn't want to think of it. She'd been blocking that night out for six years. Who knew that that one night would change her forever. The fashion designer and photographer used to know the paths and fields of the two-hundred acres like the back of her hand, but time had passed, and she hadn't been home in four years.

She was standing in the dining room looking at pictures from the past, family portraits of the entire Lucas family and her. In some of them were various people who weren't in others like Frankie and Ryder. Laying her eyes on the printed photo of Ryder, she gasped a few tears threatening to fall from her radiant blue eyes.

Hearing giggles; she turned her head to see her daughter engrossed in SpongeBob Square pants on the television as she sat holding Pepper, her raggedy old stuffed bunny and smiling, her eyes wide with silliness and happiness of the goofy television show. Miley's heart skipped a beat as she thought about Sophie, her world, her pride and joy, her everything. She didn't know where she would be without her. She meant everything to her; she changed her life in so many ways.

As Joe got to the reception hall with the decorations, Demi laughed, "took you long enough, baby," she smiled walking off of the ladder.

"Sorry," Joe apologized chuckling and handing Demi the white and blue streamers, "Miley and Sophie are at the house."

Demi's eyes lit up and a loud screech was heard throughout the room making everyone cringe with the pain of their eardrums being blown out, "oh my gosh," she jumped up and down excitedly, "Miley and Sophie are here? They're early! Oh my gosh," she danced around happily.

"What on Earth is going on over here," Denise questioned laughed and brushing her dirty hands off. Her hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail as she wore jean capris, white flip flops, and a purple dress shirt.

"Mom," Demi smiled joyfully, "Miley and Sophie are here!"

"Miley and Sophie are here," she repeated excitedly, "Miley and Sophie are here," she said again in an ecstatic voice.

Nick gulped dropping the papers that he had in his hands onto the ground as he froze. Miley was here, he thought, with Sophie. Sure, he'd heard _all_ about Logan and Miley's baby girl, Sophie. He'd even seen pictures; it was as they were all mocking him. _Haha, you don't have that family with Miley. _He'd seen the Christmas cards and seen the home-made videos of the happy family that his parents and brothers had gone to see about once a month, if possible.

"Who are Miley and Sophie," Nichole asked Nick confused.

The law student shook his head, before starting to walk away, "no one," he told his fiancé before walking to Joe, "is dick shit here?"

Joe laughed at the top of his lungs hysterically with Demi, "'dick shit'! My gosh, man," he exclaimed putting his hand on Nick's shoulder, "you come up with funnier names for him every time his or Miley's or Sophie's names are said! But, to answer your question, he's coming later," Joe explained.

Nick smiled sarcastically, "oh, really, oh, that's great. I missed him so much."

"I know you did," Demi laughed, "he's your human punching bag, but Nick," she said, her voice turning serious, "don't hurt him this time, okay? You have your wedding, Logan and Miley have their daughter-"

"You don't think I'm aware of all of this," he snapped glaring at his brother's girl friend of ten years, "I'm fucking aware that she has a family and that I'm getting married, okay, Demi!" He scowled getting into her face.

Joe pushed Demi back lightly before standing in front of her, "dude, back off," the older brother warned venomously pushing Nick roughly.

"Don't touch me," he snapped back before grabbing his bag and walking out of the church and into his black Harley Davidson truck, one of his two cars. Driving down the road, he went to his parent's house. He had no idea what he was going to say, but it'd been four years, he needed to see her, hold her. He knew he couldn't. He knew that if he was left alone with the woman he used to be in love with that bad things would happen.

Driving past the house, he saw Miley running to Logan, who looked like he had just gotten there because he had his bags in his hands and the taxi was pulling away from the ranch. He chuckled, Miley had matured some, sure, but besides that, she hadn't changed a bit, or so he thought from just looking at her. In her arms, was a little girl who looked exactly like Miley, but with brown eyes, and very curly ringlets.

Looking at Logan, he grew suspicious, how had Sophie gotten those curls, he asked himself. He felt his heart stop for a brief second as he thought about who Miley could've slept with four years ago that had extremely curly hair, and only one person that he knew of came to his head. Him.

"Logan," Miley squealed excitedly running to her boyfriend with her daughter in her arms.

Sophie's face held a large smile, "daddy," she giggled holding her arms out for her father to take her.

"How are my two girls," he asked happily as he took the almost weightless three year old into his big strong arms before planting a kiss on Miley's warm tasteful lips.

Sophie covered her eyes grossed out, "eww," she giggled, "cooties! Mommy, cooties! Daddy, cooties! Eww!'

Logan chuckled pulling away and looking wide-eyed at the little girl he had raised, "cooties! Cooties! What are cooties," he asked pecking kisses all of Sophie soft and small face making her nose scrunch up.

"COOTIES," she yelled laughing, "COOTIES! COOTIES! COOTIES! Daddy," she giggled pushing Logan's face away with all of her might, which wasn't much, "stop it, daddy!"

"Okay," he chuckled, "daddy stops, daddy stops," he repeated before kissing her cheek one last time before looking around the property, "it's good to be home in Tennessee."

"It is," Miley replied smiling before looking around and seeing a black Harley Davidson truck at the stop sign. She smiled lightly before kissing Logan's cheek trying to make all of the memories of Nick go away. Wrapping her arm around his waist, she giggled kissing Logan's hand after he wrapped it around the back of her neck. She held onto his strong and muscular hand with her soft and small manicured hands before looking into his eyes, "I love you," she laughed, it was the truth, she loved him. They'd been together for a few years now, and she really did love him, even if seeing Nick's truck brought back memories, she knew that this was where she belonged.

"I love you too, beautiful," he smirked back before winking at her. He had always loved Miley, that's one of the many reasons that he and Nick didn't get along, Nick had seen the way Logan had looked at Miley, and he didn't like it. Nick never liked it when someone would look at his girlfriend as if she wasn't taken because she was, she _was_ all his, but that was the past, this was the present, this was now, and now, Miley's heart belonged to Logan, and Logan's heart belonged to Miley.

"So, how was the meeting," she questioned. Miley and Sophie had driven three nights to get from New York to Tennessee, making many stops, of course, but Logan couldn't go because he was one of the highest ranked music producers in the country meaning that he had to work a lot of hours with many talented musicians.

Logan shrugged hesitantly, "it was fun. We had a jam session and then recorded some and yeah, this guy, I'm telling you, he's going to make it big, and I'm going to be the one who discovered him," he gushed with a large smile on his face, "do you know how much cash and rank we can get for that? We just signed a multi-million dollar contract with him. This is so great. Ugh, wow."

Miley smiled happily while biting her lip nervously, "I'm so happy for you," she retorted, "you've wanted this for like ever and now, it's happening! You're doing what you want and what you love."

"Yeah, it's incredible," he smiled, "and I'm glad you and Soph are there to come on the entire journey with me."

Miley nodded, "so, how come it feels like your hold back on something," she finally asked as they walked into the house.

"Can we talk about that later," Logan questioned looking at Sophie quickly.

She nodded, "tonight, tonight we can talk about it," Miley insisted looking at Logan with pleading eyes.

He sighed before throwing his head back, "yeah, sure, fine," he nodded awkwardly.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you all are having a great week! Thank you for the seven reviews. Think I can get eight reviews now? I know a lot of people read this story because of the visitor count that is on the traffic of this story, so eight reviews shouldn't be that hard, right? This is just trying to show how excited the Lucas family is that Miley and Sophie are there, how Nichole is getting married to Nick, but has no knowledge of a girl named Miley or Sophie, show that Nick is hesitant as to who Sophie's father is, and show that Miley, Sophie, and Logan really are a family. Just for everyone to know, Logan is a good guy in this story, and Nichole is a good girl. That's what's going to be so hard about this story, but I can assure you, there will be Niley. Some Niley soon, but not too much. Just wait, you'll understand everything soon. Okay, so, answer this question: What's your favorite song right now? Mine is probably "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum. Thank you for reading, review, favoriting, everything, it means so much to me.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hello Again

The sunset was just ending and night was swallowing the day, a full moon was shining down on the Tennessee pastures and green hills. By now, the stable hands had put the horses to bed for the night in the large barn. Crickets were chirping outside as the four cars pulled up to the house. One was a BMW which belonged to Joe and riding in it was he and Demi. In a white Jeep were Danielle, Kevin, and Max, Danielle and Kevin's three year old son. Nick pulled up to his parent's house in his Harley Davidson black truck which held a nervous Nichole who was still confused as to who Miley was and why she was such a big deal. Denise and Paul were the last ones to enter the round circular drive way in their silver truck with Frankie in the back.

The fifty-three year old woman giggled with Demi and Danielle as they shut the car doors and quickly ran passed everyone. Entering the large country house, they dashed to the room where they heard a little girl screaming through fits of laughter and Logan and Miley tickling her on either side. The television was playing a re-run of a popular cartoon, but no one was watching.

"GRANDMA," Sophie yelled getting up and running into her grandmother's arms with a big smile on her face.

Miley screamed before hugging Demi and Danielle at the same time as they all laughed and jumped up and down excitedly. Although it had only been two months since they had last seen each other and they called each other or texted daily, they acted as if it'd been two years because it felt like it was. When they were all younger, even though Danielle was four years older than them, they were inseparable.

"Oh my gosh," Danielle laughed once they stopped jumping up and down like springs, "I missed you so much, Mi!"

Demi nodded in agreement, "Tennessee just isn't the same without you," she gushed, "you need to come more.

Kevin put his hands on Miley's shoulders and Miley laughed, "I missed you guy too," she smiled before turning around and hugging her older brother tightly, "Kevin," she breathed out, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," he smiled kissing her forehead before looking into her nervous eyes, "yes," he nodded answering her silent question, "Nick _is_ here," he said quieter, thought it wouldn't have mattered, the amount of volume downstairs was as if there were fifty people downstairs.

Frankie tapped Miley's shoulder smiling, Miley turned around and smiled at the sixteen year old who looked almost identical to Nick, but he was a little chubbier, even though most of his chubbiness that he had had as a child was gone.

"Frankie," Miley giggled hugging her little brother and best friend tightly, "how have you been?"

Frankie nodded smiling, "pretty good, and you," he asked kissing her cheek. He was wearing a green and white football jersey, like Nick had been, he was the quarterback of high school's football team leading his school to victory in almost every game.

"Fantastic," she replied.

Nick was stalled at the entrance of the house frozen, it was as if he was made out of porcelain, he hadn't moved since the rest of his family had gone in. How could he? What was he supposed to say to her? The two ex-lovers hadn't spoken to each other in four years, they'd avoided each other, but now, now it was there time to meet again, and Nick was more than nervous. Hearing all the commotion in the room didn't help either, that just meant more people were going to be watching their reconnection.

"Nick," Nichole questioned squeezing Nick's hand tightly, a little afraid of what her fiancé was going to do, "Nick? Who's Miley," she asked for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

The curly haired man finally looked into her eyes before sighing and sitting on the porch step, "Miley is my ex," he muttered quietly, "we haven't seen each other in four years."

"She's your ex," Nichole questioned confused, her stomach dropped as she thought about the way that Nick had always gotten when the ex's conversation was brought up, he would close up, shrivel almost, as if he was a snail that an evil child had just put salt on. He wouldn't talk about his ex's, but now, she was going to meet her, "she must've really broken your heart," Nichole said rubbing the shoulder of the man she was in love with affectionately.

Nick looked down before nodding, "we've been through everything together. Her entire family died in a car accident when Miley was thirteen, my mom and her mom had been best friends since high school and my dad and her dad had been best friends since college," he explained, "they were in a band together. Anyways," he sighed, "when Miley's family died, Miley and I were best friends, we had grown up with each other since we were babies, and by then, feelings had started to grow, and so she moved in with us, my parents are her god parents, my brothers are her god brothers, I was once her god brother, but that got revoked when we were fourteen and started dating," he chuckled. "They treated it like incest at first, though they said they'd seen it coming from a mile away, ironic," he shrugged chuckling, "I know."

"So, what happened? Why'd you guys break up," she questioned.

Nick shrugged, "we were perfect. Everything was fine. Yes, we'd get into fights, but we'd always make up. She was the head cheerleader and, as you already know, I was the quarterback. Typical, I know."

"Nick," they heard his mom say from the door, looking up, they saw Denise leaning on the door frame and looking rather unpleased, her arms were crossed and her eyebrows were raised, "we have company."

He groaned throwing his head back, "yes," he nodded, his body tense with nervousness, "I'm aware."

"Nick," she snapped, "you're being rude, you need to come in the house, now," she ordered before walking away and back to the large living room.

Nick gulped before standing up and holding his large muscular hand out for Nichole, but when she didn't take it, he looked at her confused. The twenty-three year old brunette smiled lightly while turning her body and looking into Nick's brown eyes. A dark shadow was cast upon them from the moon-lit sky and house lights.

"I'm just trying to process everything," Nichole whispered before taking Nick's hand and walking into the wealthy Tennessee estate. Nick squeezed Nichole's hand tightly before they entered the loud living room and everyone turned to face them. Silence. There was no more noise, it seemed as if even the crickets had stopped chirping.

Miley bit her bottom lip nervously, "hi," she smiled waving slightly.

"Who's that, mommy," Sophie asked pointing to Nick with a giant smile on her face.

Miley looked at Sophie and smiled kissing her cheek, "that's a mommy's friend, baby girl," she replied, "his name is Nick."

"Hello Nick," she giggled waving before reaching out for Logan who was glaring at Nick hatefully, but when his daughter reached out for him, he laughed before taking her in his strong arms.

"Hi, my princess," he greeted, pecking her cheek quickly before tickling her stomach lightly making her go into a fit of hysterics.

She let out a small scream while moving around, "daddy," she laughed, "stop it!"

Nick's stomach twisted into a jealous pit, he remembered once holding a little boy and doing the same thing, how he would light up, and screech excitedly. They all sat on the black leather couches and started talking. He glared at Logan not out of hatred, but envy, as he ran his fingers through the little girl's soft curls. Although everyone was sitting down, he was still standing as he realized that he hadn't said anything since he got into the house, not even when Miley had greeted him. A stillness had overtook his body, shock, he'd seen the way Miley had looked at him, how she'd smiled, the fearless teenager he once knew was gone, and the reason why? Well, he knew that like the back of his head. The day everything went black, the day everything had gone wrong. His nightmares were usually flashbacks of that day, the screams, the blood, the gun shot, the last breaths, but mostly, the change it brought to his beloved Miley.

"Nick, sweetie," Denise said smiling up at him from the couch as he stood there awkwardly in front of the middle of everything, "could you please go get everyone drinks, sweetie?"

He nodded quietly.

"What does everyone want," his mother asked looking around the room.

"Well," Demi smiled giggling, "I know that Dani, Miles, and I want Nick's hard ice tea, yes?" She looked at Miley and Danielle and they all nodded quickly as they all sat on in a row beside Logan and Sophie on one couch with the rest of the family on the other two.

"What's that," Nichole questioned confused.

Miley threw her head back before looking at Nick, "what the heck, Lucas? Your fiancé hasn't tried your hard iced tea?"

He shook his head. _My fiancé hasn't tried my hard…anything,_ he thought to himself.

"Well, then, she obviously wants one too," Miley smiled before standing up, "babe, what do you want," she questioned looking down at her boyfriend lovingly.

He thought for a second before saying, "I'll just have a soda, please," he smiled before reaching out and placing a soft kiss on Miley's hand making Danielle and Demi coo.

"I want a soda too," Sophie commented.

Miley shook her head, "sorry, Soph, I gotta put you to bed. It's late, way past your bed time! It's already eight o'clock."

Sophie's brown eyes dropped to the floor as her lips pouted, looking up back up at her mom quickly, she gave her the puppy dog look, "please, mommy," she begged letting out a tiny yawn, "I'm not tired!"

"Oh," Miley laughed, "is that why you just yawned?"

Logan stood up holding the little girl up to his chest tightly, "Miles, I'll put her to bed," he smiled, "why don't you sit down and catch up with everyone," he asked towering over her, their gaze was warm, and in that moment, everyone in the room noticed how much love they held for each other.

"I'm going to help Nick with the drinks, you know," the woman laughed straightening out her loose gray tee shirt that ended a little lower than her hip and went over her white skinny jeans, "make sure he doesn't put some kind of poison in your soda." And with that comment, everyone laughed except for Nichole, who still didn't get it.

Logan briefly looked back and forth between Miley and Nick with a concerned look, Miley had seen it. She shook her head smiling at him before kissing him passionately for a moment.

"COOTIES," Sophie complained covering her eyes making everyone laugh again.

Logan smiled at Sophie, "come on, beautiful, let's go put you to bed," he chuckled before walking to the second guest room that held a small child-size bed and child-size furniture that looked like it'd only been used a few times in the past few years.

Nick walked to the kitchen and Miley went slowly behind him, he clutched the sink before shutting his eyes and shaking his head. The memories cut like knives, memories that were spent in this house, on this land, everywhere he looked, something would remind him of the past, but he loved Nichole, and he saw the future with her as a refreshing new start, or at least the attempt of one. His head was hanging down and touched his arm. Opening his brown eyes, he stole a look at Miley who was standing a few feet behind him.

"Nick, I-" she whispered tears falling from her blue eyes. The color in her face had drowned out leaving her looking almost lifeless. Her heart was shattering as the memories flooded back.

He shook his head telling her to stop talking before turning to face her as he rubbed his neck nervously, a habit he had had since he was young. In fact, Miley didn't remember a time when he didn't do that. The engaged man looked into her eyes with hurt, confusion, sadness, longing, annoyance, but most importantly, love.

"Nick," Miley repeated, her tone now more pleading than before. She needed him. He was wearing a blue shirt that had three-quarter long sleeves and tan pants. Her eyes showed everything that Nick's had an more. Although it'd been four years since they last saw each other, they could still read one another like a book, and Nick saw fear in Miley's eyes.

He looked at her, his eyes were squinted as if it was painful to look before him and at her. Slowly, he opened his arms up signifying that it was okay for her to hug him. She ran into his arms wrapping her small arms under his arms and around his shoulders tightly before laying her head on his shoulder. Nick held her waist tightly as he put his head on top of her head kissing her hair lightly.

"Mi," he whispered. She smiled hearing him call her that, she missed her nickname rolling off his lips, she missed his scent, the felling of being in his arms, she missed him. She let out a slight moan enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. He closed his eyes and never wanted to let go, he felt happier than he had in a long time, and it scared him. He was supposed to be getting married in four days. Having feelings for another woman was out of the question, but he knew that his feelings for his first love would never go away.

**A/N: Okay, they've finally seen each other again! Here's where the **_**real **_**drama begins. I know that I haven't gotten eight reviews yet, but I had this idea and I don't know, I had a really bad day and so I felt like writing. Everyone, if you have a Twitter, go check out Anna_Fresh. She's awesome, super nice, and a fan of my stories. On FanFiction, her user name is xCaliforniaSunshineInMyEyes. I dedicate this chapter to her because she's really nice and makes me want to upload more because her reviews are really sweet and make my day. I want to thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, adding me as an author alert- everything. I added a song onto FanFiction called Knowing When To Let Go, my ex-boyfriend and I wrote it together, do me a favor and go check out that out please. :) Okay, two questions. Question 1: In the story, what do you think happened on the bad day that Nick was referring to? Question 2: What was the last movie you saw? Question 3: Do you have a Twitter? What's your user name? (I already know Anna_Fresh and TheMsBrandy1…love them! Go follow them if you haven't) I'll follow you if I'm not already and I'll give you a shout out.**

**Twitter: NileyJyrusHope**

**I hope you all have an incredible weekend! Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams Of The Future

"Mi," he whispered. She smiled hearing him call her that, she missed her nickname rolling off his lips, she missed his scent, the felling of being in his arms, she missed him. She let out a slight moan enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. He closed his eyes and never wanted to let go, he felt happier than he had in a long time, and it scared him. He was supposed to be getting married in four days. Having feelings for another woman was out of the question, but he knew that his feelings for his first love would never go away.

"Nicky," Miley smiled widely and looked into Nick's brown eyes giggling, "I missed you," she admitted, "how've you been," she questioned putting her hands on his shoulder leaning back a little bit, but keeping his arms wrapped around her waist.

He shrugged smiling, "I've been pretty good," he admitted, "I'm getting married in four days to a woman that I love, I'm in business school, everything is really really good," he smirked, "what about you," he questioned stroking her hair lightly, "how have you been?"

Miley smiled giggling, "you saw Sophie, how do you think I'm doing," she asked rhetorically, "everything is so incredible, I absolutely love the city, though I miss everyone and Tennessee," she said, "but Logan is always there for me and Sophie," she laughed, "I'm a photographer, everything is pretty much the way it's supposed to be."

Nick chuckled pulling her in for a hug again, "that's great, Mi," he grinned, "I'm so proud of you. Sophie is adorable and Logan- well-"

"You don't have to go there," she laughed throwing her head back, "it's okay."

Rubbing the back of his neck, he smiled, "that's good because I just-" his laughs got louder as he clutched his stomach trying to control himself, "I just can't think of a positive thing to say about him."

"He makes me happy, Nicky," Miley said walking to the sink and leaning on it while looking out the window to the stars and dark hills.

The twenty-four year old groaned from behind her, "I know, Mi," he exclaimed, "I'm sorry," he apologized with a sincere voice, "being here, it must be really hard for you, an-"

"Why would it be hard for me," Miley asked curiously turning around to look at him. Her forehead was wrinkled as her eyes were slightly closed, a look of bewilderment on her face, though she knew what he was talking about.

Nick looked at her shocked, "oh come on, Mi," he muttered, "you know what I'm talking about. I'm getting married. You can't tell me that it's not hard for you to be here, to watch me get married," he explained, "if I were in your position and you were getting married to Logan," he scoffed shaking his head, "I couldn't do it," he confessed, a small smile spreading across his face, "but you always were stronger than me," he nodded in apprehension.

The brunette smiled lightly, "I kind of have to be stronger, you know," she asked casually, her hands still resting on the gray marbled counters, "I'm a mother and my family died and," she shrugged, "if I wasn't as strong as I am, I'd go crazy," she laughed.

"Don't you think it's a little too late for that," he teased.

"Hey," Joe yelled from the living room, "what's taking so long on the drinks?"

Miley gasped before dashing to the cupboard and getting glasses down, "work your magic," she laughed before walking to the fridge to get Logan a soda, "you know, I can't believe Nichole hasn't tried your hard iced tea," she acknowledged, "I mean, that stuff is incredible."

Nick nodded as if it was no big deal, "I haven't made it since you were here last," he said pouring some vodka into multiple cups.

"Why not," Miley asked putting ice into the cups, "I mean, you used to make it _all the time_," she laughed.

The country boy nodded, "I don't know. People change, I guess," he mumbled. Miley nodded hearing his words. They rang so true. When they were teenagers, the last thing Nick wanted to do was be a businessman, he wanted to be a rock star, bless the world with his music. Change the world with his music, but he hadn't picked up a guitar in ages, he hadn't touched the black and white piano keys in years, he wouldn't even sing along to the radio. Miley had said that she would never leave Tennessee, she'd said that the pastures and the hills, the rooster cooing in the morning, the cows mooing, the horses galloping in the fields, was where she belonged, but she'd moved. Gone away. Away from the memories, away from her family, away from _him_.

"All done," Nick smiled, "here," he said handing her an orange tray that had a few cups of the light brown iced teas. On the tray that he carried was Logan's and Frankie's soda, Denise's wine glass, and Paul's beer, "so," he started, looking at her puzzled, "why is Logan having soda," he asked, "is he too weak for alcohol?"

Miley shook her head, "he's just not into it. His dad was an alcoholic, so he doesn't want to drink, you know, if your dad's an alcoholic, you're more at risk for becoming one too, something like that," she explained as they walked into the living room, "here we go," she smiled handing everyone their drinks.

"Oh, Miles," Demi giggled motioning for her to come over to where all the women were huddled looking at photographs, "come here," she laughed, "we're looking at pictures, there's some that are great," the Hispanic woman told her best friend.

Miley squealed before running over and lying herself across Demi and Danielle, "oh my gosh," she laughed pointing to a picture of her and Nick with their arms wrapped around each other with Demi and Joe who were also holding each other. The sunset was behind them as they laughed on the beach

"The two perfect couples," Danielle cooed caressing her thumb over their younger faces, "such a long time ago," she whispered.

Kevin's jaw dropped as he let out a short scoff, "fine then," he joked, "we don't have to be a 'perfect couple.'"

Danielle rolled her brown eyes, "we weren't together yet, dear," she reminded her husband who nodded chuckling.

"I'm aware, dear, I was joking."

Nichole looked around the room awkwardly before looking at Miley and letting out a silent sigh. Nichole thought Miley was flawless, beautiful, _perfect_. It bothered her how she hadn't heard of Miley since before tonight. She wondered what the big deal was. So, Nick and Miley dated in high school. She'd told Nick about her high school boyfriends. There were three, but that was irrelevant. The engaged woman racked her brain for reasons that Nick would leave Miley out of their conversations. How she was never brought up, but here, she looked like she fit in as snug as a puzzle piece- perfectly.

She wasn't much of a country girl. In fact, she'd grown up in Phoenix, but that didn't matter. Nick wanted to live here, so she moved. At the moment, she and Nick were staying at the Grey's while their condo was remodeled. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. It was perfect for a set of newlyweds, but she knew that when they added to the family with their future children that they'd have to move to a bigger house. Nichole could see raising her kids here in the country, she could hear their laughter and see their faces, she could see Nick and her growing old together, but she could see the way Nick looked at Miley, and he'd never looked at her that way.

"Let me see," Nick said chuckling. Miley handed him the picture and he chuckled smiling while examining the picture, "I remember that day just like it was yesterday. It was the day we told each other we lov-" looking at Nichole, he shook his head somehow coming back to reality, "well, anyways," he smiled handing the picture back, "that was a fun time."

Logan came down the stairs and smiled before taking his soda off of the tray, "Mi, Soph wants you to go up and say 'goodnight' to her."

"Okay," she smiled before hopping up and running upstairs.

Logan and Nick glared at each other and Nichole jumped in shock, she'd never seen Nick look hatefully at anyone, but that look, that glare, it showed nothing of love and everything of hate. Both of the men's fists were clenched and the tension in the room spread. The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs a few moments later wasn't heard throughout the stress in the atmosphere.

"Hey, hey, hey," Miley exclaimed, "guys," she groaned in disappointment, "can you please at least attempt to get along for me, okay? Please," she begged. The blue eyed girl looked at Nichole apologetically, "I'm sorry," she sighed, "you'll eventually learn that Nicky and Logan can't stand each other."

_Nicky,_ Nichole thought quietly to herself while nodding at Miley, _he never lets me call him that_.

"Logan," Miley whispered wrapping her arms around his waist, "come on, go sit down, please," she begged pulliing him over to an empty couch cushion. He sat down, his eyes still locked with Nick's. "Oh my gosh," Miley snapped, "Logan, you are twenty-six, Nick, you are twenty-four, stop acting like two year olds and behave yourselves!" With the scolding from Miley, they broke their glares and everyone in the room let out a breath that they were unaware they were holding in.

Later that night, around midnight, everyone besides Miley and Logan had left or gone to bed. The couple cuddled on the sofa as Miley quietly played her tan guitar, strumming soft chords as they talked.

"Logan, you need to give it a rest with Nick, I mean, please? For me," she pleaded as he played with her hair soaking in the soft chords of the guitar.

He sighed louldly shaking his head, "I'm sorry, Miles," he apologized in a genuine tone, "but why does it feel like you're blaming me for the whole thing," he questioned slightly hurt.

Miley shook her head kissing his lips lovingly for a second, "I'm not, baby," she explained, "I promise that I'll talk to Nick about it too, but please," she implored lovingly, "just give it a rest. Please? Logan," she sighed, "I already have so much that I have to worry about when I'm here and I'd greatly appreciate it if you could help me out by not fighting with him. I'm not saying you guys have to act like best friends, I'm just saying, everyone is going crazy with this wedding, mom and dad are stressed, Nichole's worried, I'm dealing with it, if you and Nick could just act civil for four days- I would greatly appreciate it."

"Fine," he nodded, "if it'll make things easier for you, I'll stop, but Miles," he stated, "if he tries anything with you or anything with me, I'll kill him. I'm a lot stronger than I was four years ago and I could just break every bone in his entire body," he said, his voice slick with abhorrence.

She laughed nodding, "okay, that's all I'm asking," she smiled before kissing his cheek, "thank you, Logan, for everything," she smiled.

"Of course," he smirked, "I love you, Miles, you know that," he chuckled.

She smiled widely, "I do know that, yeah," the blue eyed woman laughed, "I love you too. Hey, do you think we'll ever get married," she asked seriously.

Logan nodded, his shaggy brown hair swishing across his forehead, "I do," he smirked chuckling, "I see my future with Miles and all can do is smile," the green eyed man smiled largely, "you and Sophie mean the world to me."

"You and Sophie mean the world to me too," she giggled putting the guitar in its case before cuddling up closely to Logan, burying her head into his neck, "I hope we get married," she laughed, "and have more kids and you'll still be a huge music producer and I'll be a famous photographer and life will be good and we'll be happy," she laughed thinking of her future.

He nodded, "I can envision Christmas morning, the kids, Sophie, two little boys, and another little girl, come in our room at five o'clock and jump on our bed telling us that Santa came and we go downstairs with a fire in the fireplace and Christmas music playing and they'll open their presents and their faces will be so happy," he gushed laughing, "they'll see the letter from Santa and that the cookies are gone and it'll be perfect."

"Or on Easter, when they're all in their little spiffy suits and blue and yellow dresses," she laughed, "their cute little faces and their hair done up perfectly. Sitting in the church pews and doodling on the programs or trying to sing along. Then, on the way back home from the early service they'll fall asleep in their car seats," she smiled, "what will we name them?"

"I like the name Max," Logan said looking deep in thought.

Miley nodded, "me too, and I sorta like Dylan for a girl."

"That's cool," Logan smiled, "I like that, and Anna."

Miley giggled having fun coming up with her future children's names, "Sophie, Anna, Dylan, Maxwell, Max for short, and…we need one more by name. A boy's name. What about Toby?"

Logan cringed slightly shaking his head, "no, I don't like it. It reminds me too much of that guy from that show you watch with the girl who died and they're trying to figure out who that "B" person is."

"You mean "A"," Miley laughed.

Logan nodded rolling his eyes, "yeah, whatever," he chuckled, "what's another name?"

"Hmm…Andrew?"

"Oh," Logan smiled, "I like that."

"Yeah," Miley questioned laughing, "so Sophie, Dylan, Anna, Max, and Andrew?"

They both nodded before going into fits of joyful laughter. Little did they know, Nick had been sitting at the top of the stairs listening, his heart breaking with every name, every word, every kiss, every laugh. He didn't car if he was about to get married in four days. Miley was supposed to be planning a future with _him_, not Logan. **Never** **Logan.** Always him. Everything was supposed to be with him and only him.

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**A/N: So, this chapter was supposed to show a little Niley, how Nichole is jealous and confused, Logan and Miley's relationship, and how Nick still isn't over Miley. Yes, I realize that you all probably didn't like Miley and Logan's fluffiness in this chapter, but I just really want to show that Logan is a good guy and cares for Miley and Sophie, plus, the way I'm writing them, I sort of like them, meaning that their possible break-up is going to be difficult to write. I'd really like to thank everyone who favorites this story, alerts for it, and reads, and reviews. You all make me smile, but I know that there are more people reading it that reviewing so please, guys, please review. It honestly took me like two hours to write this and it takes only like two seconds to review. So please, please, review. While reviewing, answer these two questions. One, what are **_**your**_** favorite baby names and two, seeing that summer's coming up, what is your summer must have? My favorite names are Dylan or Sophie for a girl and Riley and Andrew for a boy. (That's minus Demi, Miley, and Nick, of course!) My must have are probably rompers or dresses. :P TWO DAYS LEFT OF SCHOOL…and then a bunch of testing. Fun, fun, fun! (Sarcasm) BUT THEN SUMMER! WHOO! I hope you all have an epic day, next update: NILEY DAY! :) Peace. Love. Niley.**

**Twitter: NileyJyrusHope**

**FirePrincess251- Thanks! I want to see that movie. It looks really good, but I'll probably just rent it when it comes out on DVD.**

**NickJisoffmychain2828- I know! I'm kind of getting attached to Logan. There will probably never be a time when he's not in this story. I love your FanFic name, by the way. :)**

**xCaliforniaSunshineInMyEyes- Yeah, it is a big hidden secret. I'm not even completely sure of what happened yet. I'm still developing the backround. :) You are so awesome. Our Twitter chats are pretty epic and I love how you're always wanting me to update, it makes me feel appreciated. Thank you so much! :)**

**cc1993- Maybe you're right, you'll find out within the next few chapters. :) I really want to see According To Gretta, maybe I'll rent it this weekend. Thanks for the review and I followed you and gave you a shout out :)**

**TheMsBrandy1- Maybe you're right, you'll fine out soon. :) I wanted to see Black Swan, but I heard there was a lot of "interesting" scenes where girls are eating each other out and stuff. I don't know, I might still watch it. Was it a good movie? My best friends saw it with her parents-totally awkward. And I'm glad you like my story. I love your stories so it's an honor that you love mine too.**


	5. Chapter 5: Who Does She Call Daddy?

Miley sighed not being able to fall asleep. She'd been lying next to her boyfriend for the past two hours, her mind blank, her body exhausted, but she couldn't fall asleep. How was she supposed to fall asleep. There was a reason why she hadn't been back for four years and now she was expected to sleep in the house where she had so many memories? It was impossible. Getting up, she quietly tiptoed out the door and down the stairs only to see Nick watching in the dark. The colorful picture illuminating his face. When he heard footsteps walking down the stars, his eyes bolted up to see Miley.

She sighed before walking into the living room and sitting next to him before grabbing some of the popcorn that was in a tan pottery bowl on his lap. He was in his pajamas, a white t-shirt and red and black plaid pants. The room heated up and the tension grew, but an awkward silence filled the room.

"Hey," she said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. She put her feet up and hugged her knees as she looked around the room, the memories floating back into her mind.

"Hey," he nodded slowly, the awkward stillness becoming almost too much to bare, "couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head tears in her eyes, "no," she said, her voice cracking, "there's just-there's too much here-in this house. I honest to God don't understand how you're strong enough to do it. I sure as hell wouldn't be able to."

"Is that why you left for so long," he questioned looking at her flawless face for a second before snapping his head back to the television.

The brunette nodded. She knew this was going to be something they'd have to discuss, why she had been gone for so long. No one knew why she hadn't come back to the land and home she once loved unconditionally, "one of the reasons," she muttered under her breath as she looked down in shame and disappointment. "Nick, what we did," she shook her head, "I feel terrible about it."

Nick scoffed shaking his head, "yeah, and why is that? You seemed to enjoy it quite a bit, Mi," he said his voice raising a little. He ran his fingers through his hair, "I mean, why are you telling me that you feel terrible about it when we both clearly-I mean," he paused trying to think of something to say, "it wasn't just me, Miley, you wanted it too."

She nodded, "yeah, I did, I'll admit that, but Logan-"

"Logan," he scoffed shaking his head, "what'd _Logan_ do?"

"He was heartbroken, Nicholas! And I realize that you don't care because you got what you wanted out of it, but you have no idea how much those stupid nights affected my life," she snapped before standing up, "but why would he understand anyways," she whispered to herself, even though Nick had heard it.

"Yeah! And what," he questioned, "you don't think it affected me? Miley! I lost you because of it. You stopped answering my calls, you ignored my text messages, didn't respond to the e-mails- what was I supposed to do? You cut me out of your life."

"Says the one who's getting married in three days," she bit back.

Nick shook his head in disbelief, standing up and hovering over her, "you're really going to make me feel guilty for moving on? You've moved on too, Miley. I heard you and Logan last night. Talking about Sophie and Dylan and Anna and Max and whoever the hell else. You have no right to bitch me out for getting married, Miley Ray. You haven't talked to me in four years!"

"Did you ever think that there was maybe- oh, I don't know- a reason for that," Miley shot back.

Nick nodded his head, "yeah, Miley, I did the math, okay? I'm aware. So is she? Because you nor Logan have brown eyes."

She gulped looking down nervously, "can we not do this right now," she begged rubbing the back of her neck.

"No! Damn it! I already lost one child, I'm not loosing another. Is she or is she not my daughter," he yelled. Miley rolled her eyes before pointing up the stairs. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him outside and to the stables, far aware from the house.

"Are you an idiot," she screamed, "people could've heard you, Nicholas!"

He rolled his eyes, a stern and angry look coming to his face, "don't change the topic," he sneered. Nick was angry. No, correction, he was more than angry. He was livid, irritated, infuriated with Miley, but through all of that, he was mostly upset because she'd let them waste so much time. She had hidden their daughter away from him and now, he needed to know the truth, and she wasn't giving it to him. If Sophie was his daughter, which he thought she was, he wanted to know why Miley had hidden her away from him, why she had hidden herself away from him.

"Yes, okay," she yelled tears pouring out of her ocean blue eyes, "yes," she whispered closing her eyes, her voice cracking with every word she said, "Sophie is your daughter."

He scoffed shaking his head, "how could you? How could you keep her away from me! I'm her father, Miley. I deserve to know the truth about my daughter. I deserve to-"

"I LOVE LOGAN, NICHOLAS! HAS THE FACE THAT I **CHEATED** ON HIM NOT CROSSED YOUR MIND," she screamed outraged at the fact that Nick was making this all about him when there was a web of people that this affected.

"Yes, MILEY, I've REALIZED THAT, OKAY," he hollered back, his face red with anger and disappointment. He sighed before closing his eyes trying to calm himself down. "But have you realized that he's gone," he questioned a little louder than a soft whisper, "he's dead, Miley."

She shook her head in amazement, had Nick really thought that she'd forgotten about that? She was the one who held him as he took his finally breaths. You couldn't even call them breaths, they were more like gasps. He was struggling, he was in pain, but she remembered a few moments later when his body had gone limp, all the pain leaving his body. The way he looked so peaceful, even with the cuts and scrapes on his face. A young soul taking of into the heavens by doves. Unlucky was what some people said, but their family said blessed, because he was in the arms of God who would surely take care of the little boy.

"You really think I don't realize that," she asked in a quieter voice, "he never leaves my mind. He's always with me. His screams, the gasps, the laughs, the kisses," she gushed remembering everything about the little three year old that had stolen her heart the moment she had heard his cry in the hospital room when she was only sixteen, "I remember everything Nicholas, every moment, every second of his life."

"So do I," he chuckled smiling lightly, "but Miles, I mean, if Sophie's my daughter, why would you have hidden her from me? My son is dead," he muttered, "if I have another child, I would want to spend every waking moment with them, do you understand that?"

She nodded her head slowly, "yeah. I get it, and I'm sorry," she apologized looking into his moonlit face letting out a sigh before laughing and lying down to look at the stars. Feeling Nick lie next to her, she smiled to herself lightly, "I am really sorry," she whispered after a few moments.

"It's okay, but what are we going to do," he questioned looking at the woman he had used to be inseparable with that now felt like a stranger.

"Logan already knows," she sighed, "but he loves her as if she was his own," she laughed clutching her stomach lightly, "you can tell Nichole if you want, but Nick, she thinks that Logan is her daddy. I can't tell her otherwise," she said in an apologetic tone.

He shook his head in anger, "so my daughter, our daughter, is being raised by her real daddy's biggest rival?"

She groaned, "no, come on, don't look at it like that."

"How else am I supposed to look at it, Miley. This is how I see things. My son dies, we break up, you move to New York City, you come home two years later with Logan, we make love numerous times, you leave with Logan, you come back four years latter with my daughter who's calling the biggest asshole in the world, 'daddy'."

Resting her head on his buff chest, she sighed, "it's not like that, Nicholas," she sighed rubbing his chest in affectionate circles with the palm of her hand, "I was going to tell you, I was, but then," she groaned shaking her head, "mom told me you were engaged and I knew that it wasn't the time. Logan takes really good care of us. He protects us. He helps me through my nightmares and-"

"I used to help you through everything, Miley," he whispered in a hurt voice while wrapping his arm around her petite waist.

She nodded her head up and down his chest, "I know, but that was years ago, Ni-"

"And who's fault is that," he questioned interrupting her, "you don't think I want to be saying my wedding vows to you? You don't think I want to have a family with you again? Because I do, Miley, but you went MIA for four years! I had to move on eventually and you were with Logan. My mom told me that you two were having a baby together, and I knew that it was time to move on, and then I met Nichole, and we fell in love," he told her running his fingers through her long brown hair.

She smiled lightly kissing his cheek, "I am so happy for you, Nick," she giggled quietly, "and just to let you know, it'd be impossible for Logan and I to have a baby together. I've only made love to you and-" she shuttered as the memory came back to her. Her hands started to sweat as her breathing quickened. She wanted the flash back to stop. She wanted _him_ to stop. Miley could see him, the older man with the rugged beard and violent hands. She could hear herself screaming as he hurt her and touched her.

"Miles," Nick sitting up and shaking her out of her nightmare, "Mi," he yelled slapping her face lightly and shaking her out of her evil thoughts. She sobbed into his chest and Nick knew that all he could do was hold her tightly. He couldn't stop the flashbacks or the memories, he'd tried over and over to erase them, but he wasn't a witch or a wizard, he couldn't point a wand and cast the _obliviate_ spell, he just had to wait until she snapped out of it and the memories faded.

"Nick," she cried out burying her head in the crook of his neck while she sobbed in the pain of the haunting memories.

"Shhhh," he whispered rocking the woman back and forth in his arms until her tears subsided and her body went limp with sleep.

**A/N: YOU'RE WELCOME! :) I uncovered a lot of secrets in this chapter. Yes, Sophie is Nick's child and yes, Nick and Miley had a baby boy who died. What do you think happened to their child and in the last bit, what do you think happened to Miley? I realize that most of you know what I was getting at, but quite possibly there may be some who don't. Okay. Question time. How many of you watch Pretty Little Liars! If you do, who do you think "A" is, and who do you think killed Allison? Unfortunately, I didn't watch the summer premier, I'll have to do that later. I think A is Jenna, but I'm not sure, and I think Ian killed Allison. If you don't watch Pretty Little Liars, answer this question: what is your dream job? For me, my dream job is either to be a Broadway performer or an actress. I love Broadway plays. I'm a singer and I just had a performance where I sang a song from Les Miserables and played one on the piano. A few more days of testing, no more classes, and then summer break! :D**

**xCaliforniaSunshineInMyEyes: Thanks for yet another awesome review! :) They make me smile!**

**FirePrincess251: I know, I would be too, but I'm Niley 100%. I made Logan a really good guy. I don't want to break his heart, but everyone knows that I'm going to have to. :,( Thanks for the review!**

**CorinaVanessa: I think this story answered your question ;) And Logan and Nichole? May happen, I haven't decided what route I want to take with those two characters yet. :) Thank you for reviewing!**

**NickJisoffmychain2828: Music is a must and those are really cute names too. :) Jacob…are you a Twilight saga fan? Thanks for the review!**

**TheMsBrandy1: Yes! I need those during the summer too. I'm either bare foot or in flip flops the entire summer. :P And shades, are a must. Just bought a pair of Chanel sunglasses. They're adorable! And Cayden and Zachery, I like Zackary better, but they are cute names. :) **


	6. Chapter 6: How Things Are & Aren't

As the sun arose with the morning calls of the birds, Nick sat up, his eyes half open, and looked around. He was alone and under the tree that he and Miley had fallen asleep under the night before. He noticed that the stables were open. Smirking, he slowly got up before stretching, a few of his joints cracking. The bed-headed man jogged to the barn, where he thought Miley would be, but when he got there, he saw no one. A look of confusion struck his face. What time is it, he asked himself. Looking back at the sun, and being the country boy that he was, he guessed that it was about 7:30 in the morning. Walking down the stables, he greeted the horses before getting to Blue Jeans' stall and rolled his eyes before rubbing his neck nervously. Blue Jeans was gone.

Jogging up to the house, he walked inside casually, as if he had just went out for a little walk. He smelled the aroma of eggs, bacon, and other provisions the family was having for dinner. His mother smiled at him lightly from the kitchen, a red apron wrapped around her neck and waist.

He walked up to her and kissed her cheek before smiling, "good morning," he said groggily.

"Good morning, sweetie," she replied before kissing his cheek and looking back at the pancakes on the stove, "I'd like to talk to you later, Nicholas," she commented non-chalantly, "why don't we go for a wa-"

"Sorry to interrupt," Logan spoke politely as he walked into the kitchen slowly, "but have you guys seen Miley?" It was clear that he had been up for a while. His green eyes looked worried and tired. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a navy blue polo.

"No, sorry, dear, I haven't," Denise answered with a light smile, "maybe she went out for a walk. You know Miles," she laughed, "always exploring new things."

Nick smirked glaring into Logan's eyes, "and I haven't seen her, not since last night, at least."

Logan took a large inhale trying to calm himself down, he had promised Miley he wouldn't have anymore issues with Nick while they were there, and he always kept his promises. He simply nodded, "okay, thanks, if you see her, could you tell her that I was looking for her?"

"Yeah, I doubt it," Nick chuckled crossing his arms, "but you know, seeing how she is _your_ girlfriend, shouldn't you know where she is?"

The older man shrugged before crossing his arms and looking at Nick with a death glare, "well, unlike you, I-"

"Daddy," Sophie giggled running into the kitchen and jumping up with her arms held high for the annoyed man to pick her up. Logan relaxed and a large smile came to his flawless face as he swooped the little girl up and held her tightly.

Logan smiled before kissing her cheek, "how's my princess," he questioned looking into her big brown eyes and melting. He loved Sophie so much, even if she wasn't his, he treated her and thought about her as his.

"Good," she giggled, "I woke up and Frankie was there," she explained, "so, he helped me get dress-a-da-ded," she explained happily, "he's soooooo cool!"

Denise laughed and Nick smirked, but his blood boiled as well. How could that little girl, that beautiful little girl, not know that he was her daddy, Nick asked himself. Logan had won. He'd won everything. He had Miley and he had his daughter. Although he didn't know how long he'd been looking at them, he smiled when he saw Nichole approach him from down the stairs.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled as he walked over to her and spun her around, "how'd you sleep?"

Nichole smiled cuddling in to her fiance's strong arms, "pretty well," she replied, "can you come help me with something for a second," she asked before pulling him up to the guest room upstairs with a grin on her face.

Denise sighed in discontent, she knew how things were supposed to be and it was odd to her how perfect everything used to be. No, the odd thing was that she felt like she was in two scenes at one time. Nick would hold Ryder in the kitchen as she cooked breakfast, something that Logan was doing with her grandchild now, and Miley would giggle as she pulled Nick up to her room, something that Nichole had just done with Nick. She flipped the pancakes over as she felt someone shake her from her daydream, or flashbacks, she didn't know what to call it anymore.

"Mom," Joe questioned as he showed up with Demi on his side, "are you okay," he wondered concerned. He pulled the older woman to sit at the table as Logan took over the cooking and Sophie went to watch t.v.

"I'm fine, sweetie," she laughed snapping out of it, "I was just thinking about- well, it doesn't matter now, does it."

"I think we're going to be doing a lot of "thinking" these next few days," Demi muttered making Joe nod in agreement.

Upstairs, Nick smiled at Nichole wrapping his arms around her before leaning in and kissing her passionately. He loved her. He _wanted_ to marry her, but Miley would always be in the back of her mind. Nichole deepened the kiss before pushing him onto her bed and licking his lip, begging for an entrance. Nick opened his mouth and their tongues fought for dominance. He let out a content moan as Nichole moved their hips together, dry humping him. When Nichole put her hand on his hardening dick, he pulled away before shaking his head, knowing what she wanted.

"Nichole," he groaned, "we talked about this. I'm waiting until I'm married to have sex," he reminded her as he reminded himself that his daughter was downstairs and his son would never leave his mind.

She sighed before sitting up on the bed, "I know," she whispered, "I'm sorry. It's just- Miley is really hard competition," she admitted nodding her head and looking at Nick with her concerned brown eyes.

He shook his head before pulling her petite body into his muscular arms, "you don't need to compete with her, Nichole," he whispered groggily before kissing the top of her head and stroking her soft straight brown hair.

Nichole shook her head, a few tears running down her gorgeous face, "I see the way you look at her, Nick. Have you ever looked at me like that? No," she said answering her own question while sighing. "I just love you so much an-"

"Baby," he whispered moving to sit in front of her before kissing her while stroking her hip, "I promise that she's not a problem, okay," he half-lied. He hated lying to her, but the thing was, he didn't know if Miley was a problem or not. Saying that he loved Miley was an understatement- he'd die for her. He practically worshiped the ground she walked on when they were younger and he wasn't sure, maybe he still did, but he was crazy in love with Nichole too.

"Nick," Denise yelled up the stairs in a troubled voice.

Nick looked at the clock and chuckled, "geez, time flies when you're having fun doesn't it," he chuckled winking. They'd been up in his room for about forty-five minutes. Hearing his mother's bothered voice, he dashed out the door, "what's wrong?"

"It's Miley," Paul explained, "Blue Jeans just came back. He doesn't look good. Miley wasn't with him. He's spooked. Joe and Kevin just went out with the stable hands to try and calm him down."

"Oh my gosh," he exclaimed. Running to his room, he quickly got dressed in jeans and a green and black checkered flannel. Grabbing his hat, he slipped on his riding shoes and grabbed his tan jacket. Opening the door, he ran down the hallway and kissed Nichole's cheek, "I love you," he whispered before running down the stairs and dashing out the door.

Going to the barn, he saw the firey look in Blue Jeans' eyes, but that wasn't as important as finding Miley. Straddling his russet Appalachian, he gave him a nudge before cantering out into the fields.

Logan felt helpless. He had absolutely no idea what to do. Was he supposed to stay at the house with Sophie or go look for his girlfriend. He was sitting on the couch holding his oblivious little girl. She had no idea what was going on, but he wanted to keep it that way. He knew Miley and he knew how strong and brave she was, she'd be fine, but the real question on his mind was would they be fine? Would Logan and Miley be fine or was Miley going to end up cheating on him with Nick...again?

Demi looked at the worried Denise and rubbed her back, "it'll be fine mom," she smiled, "dad went out to look for Miles and so did Nick. Whatever happened, it'll be okay."

The mother sighed shaking her head, "that's not what I'm worried about. Of course, Nick's going to find Miley, and I'm sure Miley will be fine. She used to know these fields like the back of her hand. I know they'd never admit it, at least, not anymore, but Nick and Miles," she giggled quietly, "they can read each other like a book. I'm sure Nick already knows where she is. The thing that's bothering me is not knowing what happens afterwards. The wedding? Sophie? Logan? Nichole," she sighed, "what's going to happen when everyone notices the way they look at each other?"

Demi smiled before biting her lower lip trying to hold in her laughter, "I think everyone has seen the way they look at each other, mom. It's kind of obvious, but you're right," she nodded, "I'm wondering the same thing myself. Nichole and Logan are both wonderful people, they don't deserve to have their hearts broken, but at the same time, after everything they've been through together, and apart, Sophie, Nick, and Miley deserve to be a family."

"So, I'm not the only one who thinks that Sophie is Nick's daughter?"

"No," Demi replied shaking her head, "everyone knows, they're just waiting for Miley to confess it. I mean, how is a child from Logan and Miley supposed to have brown eyes when Logan has green and Miley has blue? Logan treats her like he's her father, sure. He's an incredible guy, but there's no way that my god-daughter is Logan's. She's clearly Nick's."

As Nick searched the fields, he slowed his horse down to a walk as he made his way over to a shady pine tree covered enclosed part of the field, the land that held seven small graves. Seeing a slouched Miley, he sighed before walking over to his son's grave. Sitting next to his ex, he bit his cheek trying to stay strong before wrapping his arm around Miley's neck to comfort her.

"Why," she whispered as heartbreaking tears fled from her eyes, "why does it seem like everyone I love, leaves me behind in the dust?"

**A/N: Okay, so, I'm sorry. I know that this hasn't been one of the best chapters, but it's 11:38 pm and I just wanted to finish it so that I could post to make reviewers happy. :) I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. It means so much to me. I'm getting SO MANY reviews for this, it's incredible. Okay, anyways… :) I updated my profile if you want to check it out. I got the layout from _. Okay, so, question time. This time, I'm doing something different. Copy my profile and answer the questions and post it on your profile. Tell me in your review if you did it and I'll go look at it. :) Since I finished Don't Close The Book, I'm only working on two stories and I want to be doing three so, would you rather have me do a sequel of Don't Close The Book or start a new story. I have a few ideas. Do you want me to write a preview of a few story ideas and then you guys tell me? Also, where is your safe place? The place where you can go and feel free and beautiful? For me, it's the beach and my bedroom. I feel so free at the beach. Especially when I'm floating in the peaceful waves or snorkeling and seeing the different kinds of sea creatures, it's an incredible feeling. My room is another safe place because I can be me. I can be me, I can sing, dance, write, play music, compose music, design fashions, whatever. It's just so great. I hope you all have a fantastic week! :) **


	7. Previews

Hey guys, so I have yet to decide weather I'm doing a Don't Close the Book sequel, but here are the previews for my other stories. I really really love three of them, but you guys can vote and I'll do whatever you guys want me to do. :)

**Two Is Better Than One**

Miley is a cancer patient and Nick is a wealthy volunteer who's dad is chief executive of the hospital. Nick just wants someone to talk to and even though she acts like she doesn't care about anything, she wants a companion too. Sure, she has her family and friends, but she doesn't have anyone that doesn't see her as a dying girl. When Nick is told to go and interact with Miley and try to make company with her, he realizes that the eighteen-year-old with the detached and distant attitude just wants to feel beautiful. Will Nick break her walls down, and if he does, will he always be there for her?

**World Of Chances**

Nick and Miley Grey are both twenty-eight and have been divorced for two years. From their sixteen year relationship, which included a eight year marriage, they had three kids. Dylan was the youngest and was Nick and Miley's beautiful three year old daughter. Adam was their only son and was their baseball playing seven year old, and Adriana was their child that was most affected by her parent's divorce. The twelve-year-old had shut her parents out of her life. Nick still loves Miley, but he hurt her so she move on. However, Nick will do whatever it takes to get the love of his life back into his arms and fix his family.

**Save Me From The Bad**

Nick and his family moved away from their home in New Jersey and to California when Nick was eight leaving their close friends, the Stewart family, behind. Ten years later, the now famous A-list family finds out that Tish, the mother of the Stewart family, and the Grey boys' god-mother, had died in a car accident. So, they move back to help the Stewart family through the difficult time. The unexpected death has torn both families, but has hurt Miley the mot. Will Nick be able to save his old best fried from herself or make her days even darker? Find out in… Save Me From The Bad.

**The War of Love**

Joe and Miley are married and have had children- Ryalynn who's seven, and Max who's two. Nick is Joe's best friend since childhood when Joe goes to war, Nick helps Miley with the children. Secretly, he has been in love with her ever since they met in college. Although he loves Joe as if he was his own brother, will he be able to control his feelings for her? Will **she** be able to stop her growing feelings for **him**? Find out … The War of Love.

**Opposites Attract**

Nick Grey is the hear throbbing, knee knocking, famous eighteen year old who doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself. Miley Stewart is a humble and bubbly country girl who is a humble and bubbly country girl hat is stuck in a living hell when her family moves to Hollywood for her mother's developing famous fashion company. Although she can't stand her partying, motorcycle-driving, neighbor, Nick Grey, and Nick can't stand the cowboy boot wearing southern belle, will they end up stealing each other hearts?

Okay, so, I like Save Me From the Bad, The War of Love, and Opposites Attract the best. I have honestly had the storyline for Opposites Attract and The War of Love in my head for months so I may write that, but I want your guys' feedback! :) What one would YOU rather have me write?

There's a poll on my profile!


	8. Chapter 7: Flashbacks Of The Past

As Nick searched the fields, he slowed his horse down to a walk as he made his way over to a shady pine tree covered enclosed part of the field, the land that held seven small graves. Seeing a slouched Miley, he sighed before walking over to his son's grave. Sitting next to his ex, he bit his cheek trying to stay strong before wrapping his arm around Miley's neck to comfort her.

"Why," she whispered as heartbreaking tears fled from her eyes, "why does it seem like everyone I love, leaves me behind in the dust?"

Putting his head on her head, he sighed, his eyes never leaving his son's grave, "four years," he whispered, his voice breaking with every syllable.

Miley's saddened face grew confused after hearing his words, "what," she questioned.

"It's been four years since I've been here," he muttered, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, "with you." Looking at the gray rounded grave stone, he sighed as he let his fingers run down the rocky texture. "And Mi, not everyone you love leaves you."

She laughed sarcastically before pointing to the other grave stones surrounding them in a circular burrier, "oh no? You're getting married to another woman, our son died, my entire family died, that's eight people that I've loved. They're never coming back."

"You don't know that, Mi," he whispered before wrapping his muscular arms around her tighter and kissing her forehead, "you don't know that they won't come back."

Miley nodded her head slowly, "yes, yes, I do. Besides you, they're all dead," she whispered grasping on to his neck for dear life, "and I know you, Nick," she sighed, "you're too good of a person to break Nichole's heart."

"She thinks I'm a virgin," he admitted to someone for the first time ever, "she thinks that that little boy in all those pictures is my little brother who died," he cleared his throat before continuing, "it makes me sick," he said in a rough tone, "I hate betraying him like this, but it was the only way I could start over. She doesn't know that I know how to play any kind of music," he confessed closing his eyes and inhaling Miley's scent.

Miley sat up abruptly, "she what? She doesn't know about Ryder," she asked in an angered tone before pushing Nick off of her and standing up. She started pacing. "She thinks you're a virgin! Wow," she scoffed crossing her arms as she walked back and forth. "I never knew how much you resented your son and I."

He quickly shook his head before standing up and putting his hands on her shoulders to try and stop the tired woman from walk up and down the small grave area, "stop," he whispered looking into her puffy tear-filled eyes that made him break even more, "I don't resent you or Ryder at all…I love you both, you know that, Mi. I'll always love you."

"Then why are you marrying somebody else," she asked in a hurt hushed tone. Her voice sounded exactly like it did when Ryder died, only heartbreak and sadness, no hope or happiness. Nick cringed at the sound of it. In fact, tears started to fall from his brown eyes, "why are you trying to **be** someone else?"

He sighed leaning down to put his forehead on her bare tank-topped covered shounder, "Mi," he murmured, "I sorry," he apologized, "I still love you, but," he sighed shaking his head, "we went over this. You left me, ignored me for four years."

"You promised me a lifetime, Nicholas," she scoffed, "when you did that, I didn't expect you to mean our son's lifetime. I thought you meant **our** lifetimes and let me tell you something," she ridiculed, "we're still alive!" She looked into his eyes for any search of the Nick that she'd fallen in love with, the teenage Nick, and she smiled slightly when she saw the light in his eye, the same glow and passion he had had a few years ago, "I still have hope. Yes, I love Logan….I love him so much, but he's not you and he never will be you! I still have hope for us, Nicholas," she cried out, "tell me, look me in the eyes, and tell me that we're over because every time you broke my heart, that's not something you were able to do."

"WHAT THE HELL," he bantered back, "Every time **I **broke **your **heart! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ALWAYS BROKE UP WITH ME!"

"Do you honestly think that you never broke my heart? Do you honestly think that I **wanted** to break your heart?''

Nick ran his hands through his thick brown curls and groaned in frustration, "you didn't have to hide Sophie! You didn't have to run off to New York, but you did!"

"You told me to go," she yelled back, more tears falling from her swollen stormy blue eyes.

They both sighed as they remembered the flashback.

_As they entered the empty house, the two nineteen year olds wrapped their arms around each other before kissing each other passionately. It was a sad kiss, not a broken relationship, but two broken people. Their son had died a few weeks ago, and they were still not over it. Over it. Ha. How could they ever "get over it" their son, their beautiful three year old son had just died. Miley was…well, anyways, as they wrapped their arms around each other as tight as possible, Miley gulped nervously as Nick squeezed his eyes shut, his head on Miley's shoulder so she couldn't see his face. It was as if to silently begging her to not say the words he knew she would._

_ "I have to go, Nicky," Miley whispered, her voice disintegrating with every words she spoke._

_ Tears clouded his vision as he reopened his eyes, something he guessed he'd have to get used to, seeing as it felt like he was crying at least fifty times a day. He let out a sigh before putting his head back to be able to look at her. The teenager nodded lightly, "it's a once in a lifetime opportunity, I know that, Mi," he muttered, "you got in to photography school in New York, something you've always wanted, I understand, but after everything we've been through…do you really think that that's the best thing to do right now?"_

_ She nodded biting her bottom lip trying to stop it from quivering as she sobbed, "Nicky, I'm suffocating here. I need to go. I need to get out of this house," she winced, "out of this town," she groaned, "there's too many memories here, Nicholas, I'd drown if I were to stay."_

_ He nodded reluctantly, "I get it," he sighed, "if that's what you want to do, then go, but Mi, I will always love you," he said with sorrow-filled eyes._

_ "I know," she nodded letting a slight smile appear on her face, "and I will always love you too."_

_ "When are you going to leave," he questioned terrified of her answer. He knew she had to go, he knew how much she was suffocating, but the thing was, he knew that if she left him, to go to New York, nothing would be the same. Nothing would ever be the same, but then again, everything had already changed to the extremes._

_ She shrugged shaking a little, "Nick, I don't know, I mean, classes start next week, you know? Maybe tomorrow or the next day? I'll drive up."_

_ "T-tomorrow," he stuttered shocked, he knew it'd be soon, but he didn't think that it was going to be that soon. And then he remembered, this was his best friend, before anything, he loved her, before everything, he'd always be there for her, regardless of anything. So, he nodded, "do what you gotta do to keep yourself alive, baby."_

_ "If I leave Nick," she sighed shaking her head and squeezing her eyes shut, "I don't think we should be together anymore," she whispered quietly, as if it was poison. It __**was**__ poison. How could she do this to him? How could she do this to herself? Was she ready to be on her own?_

_ "No," he yelled pushing her away lightly and slamming his fist onto the table, "no, no no, no, no," he howled again, "Mi-"_

_ "Nick," she whispered wrapping her arms around his bicep, "we have one more night together, okay? Let's make the best of it," she said before kissing him fervently like it was their last time they'd ever be together._

"I may've told you to go, but I didn't tell you to leave me behind," he hissed, "you didn't have to break up with me, but you did. We can't just forget that that happened," he groaned.

She shook her head before wrapping her arms around herself tightly, she wasn't cold, she was just lonely, scared, and confused. Was she really too late? She shook her head, "stop, okay? Just stop!"

"Stop what," he questioned puzzled.

She ran her manicured fingers through her long brown hair with light brown high lights before rolling her eyes, "look me in the eyes and tell me it's over between us."

"Okay," he nodded before wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and gazing into her eyes. He chuckled quietly to himself. He didn't care if she had tear stains on her face or if her eyes were so puffy that they looked closed, she was still beautiful. "I don't- I don't- I do-" he had gotten lost, swallowed by his love for her. Grabbing her face, he kissed her eagerly.

Moaning slightly, she intertwined her hands into his hair as he kissed back lovingly. Feeling him wrap his arms around her tighter, she bit his bottom lip begging for an entrance which he happily gave her.

"Nicholas, Miley," Joe said breaking their intense kiss. Nick slowly pulled away before looking at his brother wide eyed, "I think it's time you two came back to the house. Nick, Nichole wants to go pick up the flowers and Miley, Logan is flipping out."

Nick laughed sarcastically before shaking his head, "well, isn't that just great," looking around, he didn't see anyone else, so he kissed Miley one last time quickly on the lips before running his hand through her silky soft curly hair. Looking at Joe, who tried to look unimpressed, but was obviously trying to hide his smile as his cheeks reddened, he let out a laugh before grabbing Miley's hand after they got onto Nick's horse.

Miley looked at Joe embarrassed and guiltly, but he just shrugged, "it was bound to happen sometime. I mean, it's you two," he chuckled, "you guys can never keep your hands off of each other, but just figure out what your going to do before you get to the alter, huh," he questioned looking at Nick.

Nick nodded slowly aware that his actions had consequences. He knew that, sure, but the thing was, he didn't care, the only thing he cared about in that single moment was that they both felt the same way about each other.

Feeling Miley wrap her hands around his waist tightly as they walked slowly back to the house on the horse with Joe beside them on his horse, she whispered into his ear, "you know, you really do need to figure out what you're going to do before the day of the wedding," she claimed before kissing his neck quickly, "and which ever one you pick, I just want you to be happy."

He gulped, what the hell was he supposed to do, he asked himself. There was Nichole, the sweetheart he'd been in love with for two years, and then, there was Miley, his first everything…besides wife. Miley, a smile came to his face just thinking of her name. He loved her, but he loved Nichole too. Nick sighed before asking himself…_ how am I supposed to choose in three days?_

**A/N: Okay, so, yeah, there you go. There's some Nileyness for you :). Did you guys expect someone to come and see them? I really like this chapter. So, the voting for the previews or a sequel are going to close tomorrow, Friday, night. What one do you guys want me to do? Comment on the Preview "chapter" (the one before this). Today I had my last final! :) I'm officially out of school! … Except I have to play at graduation tomorrow, but that's it. :) Then I'm on summer vacation! The profile thing is up so go check it out on my author's site and answer the questions and post it on your profile, tell me in the review if you did it because I'll go read it. I want to get to know my readers better! :) Also, another question: how many of you are excited for July 15? The day the last Harry Potter movie comes out? I AM! I hope you guys all have a great end of the week! :)**

**I was like in tears when I saw how many reviews I got so quickly! :)**

**Skatergurl2789: Sorry, yeah, I know, I didn't post them because my answers somehow got deleted off my computer, but now they're up there. :) Don't worry, everyone will find out that Sophie is Nick's daughter. :) Thanks for the review! **

**CorinaVanessa: I take it you are familiar with the feeling of not being able to be with the one you love? Me too. It's so hard! Ugh! But thank you for the review! :)**

**xCaliforniaSunshineInMyEyes: They're son's name is Ryder, but it's okay :) I'm glad I kept my Twitter too. And I like Logan better than Nichole, but that's because Logan's not clueless. Nichole's nice, she's so innocent. Thanks for the review and I love your stories. :)**

**FirePrincess251: I used to have a rope swing in my backyard, but it's too small for me now. :,( Thank you so much for the review! :)**

**ThousandReasons: I will be updating this one like every other day or something like that, but I feel weird not doing three stories. I'm not sure why. I guess because I've always worked on three at a time. I think Logan is WAY hotter than Liam. He's Logan Lerman from like Persey Jackson and the Lightening Thief. Liam kind of looks like a monkey….no offense... :) thanks for the review! **

**TheMsBrandy1: To be honest, I wasn't expecting the ending either, you write amazing stories so you probably know what I mean when I say that I kind of just let my fingers do the typing and the story kind of comes out on it's own. I thought she was going to get hurt, but she ended up being okay! :) I was surprised. I know, it'll be hard to break Nichole and Logan's hearts, I've never gotten attatched to characters like them before, but I wanted to show that they were great people, but sometimes it's not the person or the personality that wrong, it's just that we may love someone else more…if you understand that. :) Thanks for the review! And your bedroom is your safe place? Yet another thing that we have in common. :)**

**NickJisoffmychain2828: Yeah, they don't like each other very much. Not really at all lol. Rivals. Thanks for the review! :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Plans

"Damn it," Nick groaned leaning on the bathroom sink after getting back from finding Miley. He splashed water on his flawless face and looked at himself in the mirror before scoffing and shaking his head, "why is it that you can't just let her go," he asked himself thinking about the beautiful blue eyed woman who was dealing with Logan in their room.

"Where were you," Logan questioned angered. He never got angry, ever. Well, no, rarely. He was rarely angry, but right then, he was pissed. Here's what he knew: Miley left, she had left their bed last night, and finally, the thing that hit angered him the most, it took Nick less than twenty minutes to find her when he had looked for hours. He didn't know what to do or how to compete. How could he compete with someone like Nick; Sophie's real father and Miley's first love? He loved Miley and Sophie, they were his world. Without them, he knew he'd lose it.

"At Ryder's grave," she whispered in a shaky voice as silent tears fell from her eyes. She was so lost, so confused, but why wouldn't she be? She was in love with two people. Logan- the sweet, caring, smart, honest man who treated her daughter as if she was his own. And then, there was Nick the trusting, sweet, tender, loving man that Miley had had two children with.

Logan sat next to Miley and looked deep into her eyes, "Mi? What happened in those fields," he asked in curiosity.

She shook her head, "nothing," she replied looking down to the floor. Sighing, she looked at Logan; she knew that he didn't believe her. He was right not to because the truth was, at one point or another, everything had happened in those fields. Looking into Logan's green eyes, she gulped, "Nick and I kissed," she whispered.

Logan shut his eyes tightly. He knew it. It didn't surprise him; he knew something would happen on this trip. Hell, to be honest, he didn't even think that there'd be a wedding. It was Miley that they were both in love with for God's sake. She was the most incredible woman in the world. He knew Nick was a smart man and he also knew that you would have to be truly stupid not to want to be with her. He also knew that it'd been four years since they'd seen each other and that something was bound to happen. "I can't catch a break from this guy, can I," he scoffed, "I mean, not only am only raising his kid, and I'm taking care of his love too. I mean, he realizes that I'm not a fucking babysitter, right?"

Miley cringed hurt, "I can take care of my daughter and I just fine without you, Logan."

He nodded before groaning and holding both of her hands, "I know, I'm sorry for saying that. It's just that- I'm so sick of being runner up against him."

"Logan, I love you," she smiled.

He nodded before smiling back at her, "I love you too."

"Forgive me," she begged looking into his eyes pleadingly.

"I forgive you," he said caressing her cheek and resting his forehead onto her's, "I just want you to be happy, Mi. I've told you that before."

She nodded, "Sophie's down for a nap right?"

Logan nodded and laughed when his girlfriend kissed him passionately, "why," he asked hovering above her ad they both laid down.

"How's third base sound," she smirked at her own ridiculous question.

"Amazing," he chuckled before kissing her roughly.

As Joe walked into his parents' house after working in the barn, he saw Kevin, Danielle, and Demi laughing in the living room. Walking in, he sat next to Demi with a glass of his mom's homemade lemonade in his hands.

"So," Kevin exclaimed, "Nick found Miley, what a surprise," he spoke, each word coated with sarcasm, "and then what? You found them?"

Joe nodded debating whether or not he should tell the three about the kiss that he witnessed or if he should forget about it. Regardless, he knew he had to tell Demi, "babe, I need to talk to you in the kitchen please," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the kitchen.

"What's up," she asked, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"They were like heavily kissing," he reported to his best friend and fiancé.

The Hispanic woman giggled, "of course they were. We all know that. It's Nick and Miley. They can't see each other for more than two days without kissing or doing something. They slept with each other last night under the tree outside too. Not sex, just holding each other. Mom saw them when she heard them yelling outside."

"What were they yelling about," Joe asked curiously.

"What do you think they were yelling about? They were both mad that they weren't together. And I guess Miley told Nick that Sophie was his," she said, "they've just gotta figure out what they're going to do."

"Before the wedding," Paul said stepping into the kitchen after over hearing their conversation.

"Dad," Demi smiled awkwardly, "how long have you been standing there for?"

"The entire time basically," he replied as if it was no big deal.

"It could've been worse," Joe laughed thinking about what would happen if Nichole had over heard them.

"And I didn't learn anything new from listening to your conversation," Paul informed the two lovers, "it's all very obvious."

Kevin and Danielle nodded their heads as they too walked in.

"So, what are we going to do," Danielle asked trying to figure out a way to help her two friends realize that they're meant to be with each other and not with anybody else.

Kevin shook his head, "we can't do anything. They need to realize it on their own."

Demi smirked, "but that doesn't mean we can't remind them of the past," she grinned scheming a plan in her head, "who's ready for a high school reunion?"

Joe chuckled, "leave it to Demi to have a plan for everything."

She nodded before texting Emily, Mitchell, Ashley, and Zac.

**Who wants to help stop a wedding? Dinner. Tonight. 6 pm.**

**Miley's here! :) Details upon arrival. Get your bitch on.**

**3 D**

Joe laughed as he read the text message, "'get your birch on'?"

Demi nodded smirking, "Nichole is just such a nice person, let's break her shell."

Paul cringed a bit, "I don't know how good of an idea this is, guys."

"Oh, it's a perfect idea," Danielle smirked, squealing with Demi, "we're all going to be sister-in-laws!"

About two hours later, it was five thirty and the table was set for thirteen people. Frankie was going out and so were Denise and Paul so they wouldn't be there for dinner.

Miley sighed as she nervously looked at herself in the mirror of her bedroom. She was wearing a short red dress, black high heels, and a set of diamond jewelry that Nick had given to her on their five year anniversary. There were diamond bangles, necklace, and earrings. Her long brown hair was flowing down her shoulders naturally and she wore minimal make up.

"Wow," Nick chuckled as leaned on the door frame in his black suit and red tie.

Miley nervously bit on her lower lip because the truth was, she didn't know who she had gotten dressed up for. Was it for Logan? For her friends whom she hadn't seen in years? Or was it for him? For Nick? She quickly gestured him in and he walked in shutting and locking the door behind him. Little did he know, a stressed and nervous Nichole had seen him sneak in.

"You look gorgeous, Mi," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her passionately. Miley kissed back and moaned as she moved her hands into Nick's perfect curls. Nick parted her lips and their tongues fought for dominance. They let a few moans escape their mouths at random times.

Nick pulled away and kissed her neck roughly, "oh, Nick," she shivered into his ear, "I want you so bad right now it hurts," she whimpered.

"Meet me at midnight, in the driveway, I'll be in my truck, okay?"

She looked into his eyes and nodded, laughing, "of course," she nodded, "do you have any protection?"

He shook his head, "I can go and get some though," he replied, about to leave

the room.

"Nicky," Miley giggled kissing him again, "get two boxes and make sure they're flavored," she smirked.

He nodded, his eyes darkening, "sure. And I'll get some other things we can use too," he winked before kissing her cheek and leaving. She smiled widely. Finally, after so many years, she was going to have sex, but it wasn't just sex. It was making love. Because it was with Nick.

Nick kissed Miley's lips one last time and left. Miley giggled and sighed before going downstairs.

Logan smiled as he waited at the bottom of the stairs in a pair of dark skinny jeans, a maroon suit coat, and a black plaid tie. In his arms, was Sophie, the adorable little girl who had just woken up from her nap. She was wearing a blue summer dress and little black dress shoes. Her brown curly hair hung down, coming to her shoulders.

"Doesn't mommy look beautiful," Logan asked Sophie. Sophie nodded and smiled big, reaching her arms out wanting her mommy to hold her.

"Hi, my baby girl," she grinned, taking her into her arms. She kissed Logan's soft cheek and laughter quietly, "and thank you, you look pretty handsome yourself." She kissed Logan passionately and he kissed back deepening the kiss.

"Eww," Sophie yelled, "cooties! Cooties!" She scrunched up her face in the most adorable face though she was trying to get the point across that their saliva swapping was disgusting.

Logan nodded, "you keep that attitude and I won't have to worry about you when you get older," he chuckled.

"Nah," the blue eyed mother said shaking her head, "my baby's going to be a heartbreaker."

Nichole smiled shyly as she walked down the stairs, "hey, guys," she greeted. Miley saw Logan check her out and rolled her eyes. Nichole was wearing a sleeveless yellow dress that ended a few inches above her knees, her hair was up in a slightly curled pony tail, and she had blue high heels on. She looked gorgeous, Miley would give her that.

"Hi," Miley smiled fakely, "you look great."

"Thanks," The soon-to-be bride sighed, "but I don't look as good as you."

Miley smiled looking down at her sleeveless dress and smiled, "thanks, but you do look pretty great."

"Hey, guys," Demi smiled, smirking at Miley who just sighed, nervous of the events that were going to occur tonight. She didn't know what her friends had up their sleeves, but she knew it wasn't good.

"Hi, awant Demi," Sophie giggled waving.

"Hi, baby," the woman smiled. She was wearing a short purple dress that too in every curve with elegance and beauty. Her light brown hair was curled and she her makeup was evident, hut not too overpowering. She looked flawless. She had lack heels on and a diamond necklace set that Joe had given her.

"You look hot," the photographer smiled, hugging her best friend tightly.

"Same to you."

The main door opened and Nick walked into the foyer. He smirked at Miley and smiled lovingly at Nichole.

"Nick," Logan greeted patting his back, "let's go talk outside, bud," he said through a clenched jaw.

The brown mop topped man shook his head laughing, "I have one life to live and I'm not wasting minutes on you," he sneered.

"Logan, baby," Miley whispered before kissing his cheek and wrapping her free arm around his waist, "remember what you promised me?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "but that was before he-" he stopped himself and looked at Nichole. He didn't finish his sentence. He couldn't. Nichole didn't deserve to be humiliated, nor did he. They were both innocent, both trying to make a happy life for themselves, and trying to make the one thru fell in love with happy too. It just sucked that the one they loved was in love with somebody else and them.

"What," Nichole questioned looking from Logan to Miley, and to Nick a few times. "'Before what happened'?"

Nick shrugged, "it's Logan, Nichole, who knows what he was going to say. Whatever it was, it's a lie, Miley and I are in the past," he lied.

"Sis, you look incredible and Nichole, you look really amazing," he smiled, kissing her lovingly. Miley cringed in jealous, but tried not to show it.

The door bell rang and Demi opened it to see four of her best friends. She nodded and them and gave them an evil grin before letting them in, "hey guys," she smiled.

"Hey," Ashley and Emily smiled pulling Demi into a hug.

"Oh my gosh," Ashley squealed running and hugging her best friend tightly, "Miles!"

"Miley," Emily screamed as she wrapped her arms around Miley for a strong embrace.

"Hey," Mitchell nodded before hugging her and kissing her cheek.

Miley pt Sophie down for a second and ran into Zac's strong arms. Tears formed in her eyes, "Zac," she whispered laughing. This wasn't just a friend. This was Zac. Apart from Demi and the Grey family, he was the one person Miley could count on for anything. They were best friends and he was Trace's best friend.

"Hey, Mi," he chuckled, kissing her cheek, "how are you?"

"Great, now," she smiled breathing out a sigh of relaxation before laughing and pulling away from the hug, "I have all of my best friends in this room, except for Sel! Where is she?"

"Justin took her to Hawaii. Remember when we went to Hawaii? All of us," Ashley asked with a big smile on her face.

"How could we forget, sweetie," Zac asked his wife of seven years, "it was incredible."

"Yeah," Mitchell chuckled, "and Nick and Miley were like the loudest out of all of us when they were fucking," he chuckled.

Demi nodded laughing, "you guys would not stop having sex," she laughed.

Miley and Nick looked at their lovers awkwardly before Miley took in the reigns, "guys, you remember Logan, yeah?"

The guys glared at him and the girls nodded.

"And Nichole," Nick smiled already knowing that they know who they were.

The girls glared at her and the guys nodded.

"Hi," she peeped out shyly, "how are you?"

"Great," Emily replied back with a fake smile on her face.

Although they didn't know what would happen that night, they all knew that in the back of their head, people would be upset, lives would be changed, and a wedding would he questioned.

**A/N: Hey, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had some things that I needed to deal with and I had a bit of a writer's block. I'd also like to apologize for being annoying about reviews. I have really thought about it and realized that I am so lucky to have people reading this, weather their silent or not, though I really wish that you guys would review. I love to see your reactions to my writing, but I've decided that reviews aren't the most important thing. There's a lot of great stuff coming up in this story! :) Also, answer this question: How many of you guys are going to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2? I AM! At midnight! :)**

**Peace, Love, Niley.**

**Twitter: NileyJyrusHope**


	10. Chapter 9:Betrayl

"Oh my gosh," Emily laughed as she cut her steak, they were half way through dinner and it was clear to both Miley and Nick what the purpose of the dinner was, "do you guys remember when we drove down the back roads with Nick's old Jeep?"

"Which time," Ashley questioned laughing, "we only did it like what? Every

Friday night?"

Nick shook his head, "it was Sunday night, I think. Fridays were game night-"

"Ah, yes, and date night," Mitchell chimed in nodding.

"You guys had a designated date night," Nichole questioned confused.

Demi shook her head, "Friday night after the game and after we went out and celebrated a win or something, no one would see Nick or Miley until Saturday lunch time besides that, we were all pretty much inseparable, well, unless we were on dates or things."

"Yeah, besides fucking and dates, we were always together, Nick and Miley needed a full night of fun meaning babysitting for us," Zac laughed.

"Babysitting," Nichole said confused.

"Yeah, we were babysitting Ry-"

"Frankie," Nick jumped in, cutting Kevin off from telling Nichole about Ryder."

Kevin looked at Nick and rolled his eyes. Nick just glared at Kevin, his jaw clenched tightly. Nichole looked at him strangely, her mind snapping to a few pictures in the other room with two little boys in family portraits. Not just Frankie, there was another boy. Who did Nick not want me to know about, she asked herself.

"The time when the Jeep broke down and we had the mud fight for hours and when we were done the car had sunk," Emily said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Thank gosh my parents had gotten me the Jeep for back road driving," Nick laughed, "because that just sunk."

A few minutes later, everyone was done with the main course so Miley took the plates and walked into the kitchen to get the dessert. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned around and smirked to see Nick wrapping his arms around her.

"We might get caught," she giggled quietly.

"Then, we best be quiet, huh," he chuckled before kissing her lips tenderly. He put his hands on her cheeks and smiled, pulling away after a few moments, "I love you," he said pecking her lips quickly as he made a trail of wet kisses down her neck. She let out a quiet moan and then pushed him away.

"Later," she smiled as the blue eyed beauty kissed her cheek, "okay?"

He nodded.

"What'd you get for us tonight," she wondered inquisitively.

"You'll have to see," he winked, "it'll be a good time," he chuckled, giving her a seductive look.

Nichole walked into the room and Nick and Miley looked at her awkwardly making her feel even more out of place. Miley inhaled loudly and grabbed the dessert, "I'm gonna go," she said quietly. Miley walked out of the kitchen and walked to the dining room smiling widely, even though she felt like crying.

"Here's the dessert," she said before sitting down next to Logan.

"You okay," he asked seeing the tears in her eyes.

She nodded and smiled. Looking into her eyes, she kissed his lips quickly and snuggled into her chest, wrapping her arms around his waist, "I love you."

\

"I love you too," he smiled kissing the top of her head.

She cut and passed out the chocolate cake and looked towards the kitchen when she heard Nick yelling. Groaning, she shook her head and stood up before walking back to the kitchen. Nick looked annoyed and Nichole looked hurt. "Hi," she waved, "yeah, my baby is sleeping right above you guys so if you could stop yelling, that'd be perfect."

"Sorry," they said at the same time.

"Come on, dessert's ready."

Looking at the clock, Nick and Miley smirked. It was eight o'clock. In four hours, they would be making love for the first time in four years. Walking out after Nichole, Nick caressed her side secretively and seductively and took his hand away once they got to the dining room.

"Let's eat this cake," Joe cheered before taking a big bite and getting chocolate frosting all over his mouth. Demi laughed before taking her finger and wiping the frosting off before eating it.

"Mmmm," she exclaimed.

Joe smirked, "that's hot."

"You're such a freak," she laughed pushing him playfully.

Miley smiled as she watched her two best friends flirt with each other. She loved them together. They'd always been together, just like Emily and Mitchell had always been together, Ashley and Zac had always been together, and she and Nick had always been together...until they weren't.

"How old are you," Nick chuckled as he watched his brother devour his cake.

Ashley laughed loudly and everyone turned their heads to look at her, "remember when Miley had that month when she was pregnant for the first time?"

Nick laughed nodding, "she walked around with a bowl of frosting on top of her big belly and a bowl in her hand," he smiled, bur his smile turned into a frown with a crease in his forehead when he thought about it more. She was pregnant with his son. With Ryder and he wasn't here. He was dead. He would forever be forced to relive his son's death, he had never talked about it. It was bottled up inside him and he wasn't willing to share it with anyone, not even Miley, not even Nichole, and not even his brothers.

Miley smiled lightly, trying not to cry. She missed her baby boy. She longed to comfort him in the middle of the night when he would cry and rock him back to sleep. His sweet baby scent and laugh crowded her mind and she gripped on to Logan's hand, trying to hold on to the reality that her baby was dead and never coming back.

Two hours later, the visitors decided that it was time to call it a night, they had work in the morning and kids to take care of.

"Walk us out," Emily asked, looking at Nick and Miley. They nodded before walking out, leaving Nichole and Logan behind.

"You okay," Logan asked Nichole. He didn't know her, but he did know Miley's friends and he knew that they were out to ruin Nick and Nichole's relationship, which he knew would also end his and Miley's relationship. He felt bad for Nichole, he could tell she didn't know anything about what the others were talking about tonight. No idea who Ryder was and no idea that Nick and Miley were so close. He knew. He knew everything. He'd basically seen everything. Sure, he was on the other football team, but he had seen Nick and Miley go at it at half time or after the game, he'd seen Nick's parents in the stands with Ryder and Frankie, he even remembered the year Milwy had to captain from the side lines because of her swollen belly that was carrying their baby boy.

"So, they had sex?"

He didn't move. Logan was smart, he knew not to tell Nichole anything. That was Nick's job.

Meanwhile, the others were talking in the driveway. Miley crossed her arms and shook her head in disgust, "really, guys? Was that all necessary?"

They nodded.

"Can't you just let us be happy?"

"That's what we're trying to do, Miles," Demi explains, "you and Nick are happiest when you're together."

"I haven't been home in four years and that's how you welcome me back? Reminding me about when I was pregnant with Ryder?"

"That was crossing the line," Nick said defensively.

"Oh, whatever," Zac chuckled, "you two are going to fuck each other later and you know it. It's written all over your guys' face so don't give us any of that."

Nick crossed his arms and looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled, "Miley's in love with Logan and I'm in love Nichole-"

"Yeah," Ashley shrugged, "we get that, but you two look in each other's eyes

right now and say that you don't love each other."

Silence. An awkward silence filled with tension and uneasiness.

"Do it," Ashley ordered.

"I can't," Nick admitted.

"And neither can I," Miley whispered.

"And seeing how you guys kissed this morning, it's obvious that you're still so in love," Mitchell stated.

Miley and Nick snapped their necks towards Joe and Nick scoffed before pushing him hard.

"What? You telling the whole fucking world," he glared as he spoke through clenched teeth.

Joe pushed Nick back and Nick punched him hard in the face. Joe stumbled back, but ran forward to Nick, punching him square in the jaw, "get back in line," Joe yelled.

"You betrayed me," Nick hissed.

"You betrayed Nichole."

"Like you actually care about Nichole," Nick fought back.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP," Miley screamed, "look at you. You call each other brothers," she sneered shaking her head, "we call you guys our best friends," she muttered, her voice filled with hurt, "you guys betrayed bthe both of us tonight. We played along, but I'm disgusted and I'm sure Nick is too."

Nick nodded.

"This isn't friends helping friends because if it was, you'd let us be happy- even if we're with other people- even if you think we could be happier together. You're all supposed to be there for us, not trying to ruin our love lives. That's not your place," the woman with the now stormy blue eyes exclaimed. "Nick and I are adults who can handle things. We don't need your help in the relationship department, or your input unless we ask for it. Now, go home, and when you think it's an appropriate time, cone back and apologize," she said before walking saying goodbye to everyone and pulling Nick to the house with her.

"You okay," he asked her, kissing her shoulder blade when no one was looking.

She sighed and looked into his angry brown eyes that turned loving when he saw her blue ones, "nothing a night with you can't fix," the twenty-three year old replied, a light smile appearing on her face.

"Come here," he whispered as he took her hand into his and walked her to the barn, he turned off the light and crashed his lips onto her's. She moaned slightly and deepened the kiss. When Nick bit her lip seductively, they both moaned like two teens in heat and opening their mouths, their tongues fought for dominance. After a few minutes, Nick pulled away and made a trail of moist kisses down her neck. She whimpered when he found her sweet spot.

"Nick," she moaned.

He sucked at her skin and she put her head back to give him more room. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pushed him forward to please her more. He moved his lips down more after a few moments so that he wouldn't leave a love spot on her neck, visible for everyone. "Okay," he said between kisses, "we should stop or else I'm gonna take you right here."

She smirked and bit down on her bottom lip, "where are we going later?"

"Where do you want to go," he questioned hoping that his plan would not go to waste.

"Wherever you planned for us to go," she answered as if to read his mind.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Everywhere," she stated giggling.

He chuckled and pecked her lips, "hotel?"

She shook her head, "people will see us."

"Here?"

She shook her head, "people could see us."

"My apartment?"

She eyed him questionably, "if you have an apartment, why are you and Nichole staying here?"

"Because we bought a house that's getting remodeled and will be done in a few days, but I still have my apartment."

"Then, again, why are you guys staying here?"

"Because," he retorted trying to think of anything but the truth for an answer.

"'Because'? Come on, Nicky. What's the real reason?"

"Because I wanted to be near you," he groaned, "everything always comes back to you a-and I love you, I do, but I'm getting married. I need to forget about the past."

"But it's not the past, Nick. It's the present. Sophie is your daughter and she's not dead."

"And who does she think her daddy is?"

Silence.

"Exactly," Nick sighed.

"Come on," Miley said as she started to walk back to the house, "let's go."

Nick sighed as he slowly started to walk back behind Miley. His head was spinning and he had no clue what to do. Where should he turn? Towards his first love Miley? Who also came with thoughts and nightmares of the past? Or Nichole? Who came with a new life and a fresh start? And his answer? He had absolutely no idea.

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you all had a fantastic week! :) So yeah, there was the dinner and Nick and Miley's response. I was kind of shocked when Nick and Joe started fighting, but I just wanted to show how angered and betrayed they felt. The next chapter will be Nick and Miley at Nick's and Nichole will use her resources to find out about Nick's past. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :) Please go check out my collab with xCaliforniaSunshineInMyEyes. Our collab story is called "Letters To You". Thank you so much for all the incredible reviews! :)


	11. Chapter 10: Secrets and Lies

A/N: Hey, guys! Okay, so before I start, I just wanted to say that Nick does love Nichole. Some people have said that he doesn't, but he does. I've tried to show that and in this chapter, I hope I can reflect that more. Just wanted to clear that up :)

As the blue eyed woman walked into the baby room of her parents' house, she smiled, tears running down her eyes. Her baby was sleeping soundly in her little bed and holding her stuffed best friend. Miley couldn't help, but shed some tears. Her baby. Her healthy daughter looked so perfect, so innocent. Miley knew how lucky she was to have a healthy and bubbly little girl and she knew how blessed she was to have a loving boyfriend who'd do anything for her, but something was missing. A piece of her heart was broken, cracked, shattered into a million pieces and she knew that it'd never get fixed. Not even if Nick came back into her arms. She'd seen too much violence, too much pain. Guilt filled her body as she thought of Logan and Nichole. They didn't deserve to be heartbroken, but that's exactly what they were doing to them. They were cheating on them. Although she didn't know much about Nichole, she knew that the happy, uninformed, virgin just wanted to make Nick happy.

Nick was on the porch in a white rocking chair with a beer in his hands and Nichole in his lap. The handsome man looked at his beautiful fiancé and a jolt of guilt hit his stomach. He knew she didn't need these complications in her life right before their wedding, but he loved two women. He felt like a pig for it, but he did. There was no other explanation. His feelings for Nichole and Miley were both so strong yet so different. Tightening his grip around her waist, he reminded her that he was there. Ever since dinner, the euphoric girl had been quiet and her eyes filled with stress. He knew it wasn't just because of everything they had to do for the wedding; she knew she was missing things.

"Just tell me," she begged in a quiet voice.

He let out a deep breath, "tell you what," he questioned playing dumb, a move he knew would not fly.

"Don't start that, Nicholas," she muttered almost inaudibly, "you know exactly what I'm talking about."

He looked down.

"Nicholas?"

"I- we" he sighed, "nothing. It's nothing. Look, I'm going to sleep at my apartment tonight, okay? I need some time to myself. Away from everyone."

"Is she going with you?"

"Who," I asked, yet again playing dumb, though this time I prayed she didn't find out I was playing.

"Miley."

He shook my head, "no, why would she?"

Nichole shrugged, "I don't know. I see the way she looks at you, and the way you look at her." She tabbed his hands and held them tightly. He looked into her eyes and sighed, they weren't the right ones. They didn't have Miley's color spark, but they were still beautiful. "I love you, Nicholas," she spoke, her words so true and honest.

"I love you too, Nichole," he replied honestly, "my past is just...something that I don't like to talk about. Things have happened that...I don't want to talk about nor relive ever again."

She nodded like she understood his words, but he knew that she was just as confused as she was before, if not more. "You didn't even tell me who Miley was until we saw her."

"I know," he groaned, "baby, I'm so sorry," he apologized, though he didn't know if he was apologizing for not telling her, apologizing for what was going to happen in the next few hours, of if he was apologizing for both.

"Can't you just tell me?"

He shook his head, "no, I don't want to relive it. I'm sorry," he repeated, "that might sound really really selfish, but if you knew- nothing would be the same. You're my grasp on now's reality. On the present. If it wasn't for you, I would've drowned in the past," he spoke; his words were honest, rough, raw. He didn't care if they were unpleasing, they were genuine.

"Just know that I'm here to listen," she smiled lightly.

He nodded and kissed the nape of her neck lovingly, "I know, Nichole, thank you, baby, that means a lot to me."

"It just really bothers me that you're keeping secrets from me a-"

"You're looking at things the wrong way," he murmured.

"I know you may think that you're like protecting me if I know less or something like that, but I can assure you that everything would just be lot better if you tell me," she sighed as she played with his hands in her's, "did you have another younger brother?"

He knew what she was talking about. All the family portraits with two little boys in them. He sighed and shook his head, "no, just Frankie."

"Then who's that boy who looks so much like you," she asked almost mutely.

He shut his eyes tightly and shook his head, "he's no one." Nick felt like he was going to be sick. Had he really just called his baby boy a 'no one'? And he thought his friends had betrayed him earlier. Hypocrite. There he sat, betraying his son, denying his son, "his name was Ryder. H-He was my son," he whispered, finally letting the truth fly off of his tongue, "he died when he was three. I was eighteen."

Nichole was silent, which was okay. Nick knew it would take a while for the information to sink in. The mop-topped man just looked at Nichole's blank facial expression, he saw her trying to soak in the information, but he saw in her eyes that something wasn't clicking.

"You're over analyzing again, babe," I muttered under my breath.

She shook her head and let out a dry laugh, "no, I'm not over analyzing. The man that I'm marrying in three days just let me know that he's not a virgin and that he had a son when he was fifteen."

Nick looked down and bit his lip nervously, "that sounds wrong."

"It IS wrong, Nicholas! You should've told me! You told me you were a virgin; you told me you had a normal teenage life! Who was the mother," she asked hoping that her guess was wrong.

"You know the answer to that," Nick sighed. He didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Miley," she said breathlessly.

Nick nodded and Nichole let a few tears slip from her eyes.

"So," Logan grumbled unhappily, "what's your excuse," he curiously asked Miley.

She looked at him strangely, "what are you talking about," she questioned as she shut their bedroom door after she had checked on Sophie.

"Nick's going to his empty apartment to 'clear his head', I just heard him tell Nichole. I'm sure he's not going there alone, so what's your excuse? Where are you going tonight?"

"Emily's," she replied looking at him strangely, "we wanted to have a girls' night, is that okay?"

He rolled his eyes annoyed, "yeah, Miles, its fine. Do what you have to do."

"Logan," she groaned.

"No, Mile, if you want to go sleep with Nick, who am I to stop you. You know? I mean, go ahead," he sarcastically laughed, "I'll just do what I've done for the past three years and take care of your daughter and support you through whatever, okay," he asked as sarcasm filled his voice.

She sighed and walked over to him, "I'm going to Emily's, baby. Okay? I promise. I'm taking Sophie and we're going to Em's. I haven't seen Em in a while, we miss each other. We want to hang out. I don't know what Nick's doing, but I'm not going to be with him tonight, okay?"

Logan nodded, "I'm so sorry that I doubted you," he sighed, "I shouldn't have done that. I just-it's just that- I see the way you two still look at each other. After all these years, you guys still have feelings for each other and I'm terrified that I'm going to lose you and-"

Miley crashed her lips onto his and kissed him passionately before pulling away a few moments later, "you're not going to lose me, okay?"

"Promise?"

She nodded. "Logan, I love you," she giggled as she put the forehead onto his, "doesn't that mean anything to you?"

He chuckled and nodded, "it only means everything," he smiled, "go," he smiled. She nodded, packed her bag, kissed him goodbye and left. And even though he knew where she was really going, he let her go. Why? Because he wanted her to be happy. He wanted them to be happy. Who? His world. His life. Sophie and Miley.

Getting into her car, after putting her sleeping baby girl in her car seat, she sat in the driver's seat and started the engine. She drove out of the garage and down the road. On her twenty-five minute drive to his apartment, she analyzed and over-analyzed this decision. Should I go, she asked herself. She knew the answer though. They needed to do this. They needed each other. Weather it was closure or the start up of another chance, she knew it was necessary.

Miley knocked on the door, a sleeping baby in her arms. Nick opened the door and smiled at his two girls. One that he knew so well and his child, a little girl that he had so much to learn about. She walked in and hugged him tightly.

"Wow," she laughed as she looked around his apartment, their old apartment. It hadn't changed at all, except a few pictures of Nick and Nichole and a new painting. The black leather couches were still in the living room and the carpets were still white, "Nick, it hasn't changed at all."

He wrapped his arms around her hips from behind, "how's are baby girl doing?" He chuckled. Their baby girl. Their daughter. Their creation. Their's. "Our baby."

"She's sound asleep," she laughed. "I just wanted to bring her so that Logan wouldn't have to watch her while I was here. Can I put her in-"

"Ryder's room," he nodded and they walked slowly to the old room, "I haven't been in here in years," he muttered. Opening the door, Miley gasped. She had to hold onto the wall for her knees not to give out. It was all there. His toys, his pictures, nothing- nothing had changed. The bed wasn't even made. It was left just like he had left it. Just like Ryder left it.

She laid Sophie down on the Power Rangers sheets and the Ninja Turtle pillow. She covered her up with the Buzz Light Year blanket and kissed her forehead, "goodnight baby, I love you."

Miley smiled as Nick placed a fatherly kiss on her small and soft cheek. He kneeled down and caressed her hair; he put his hand on cheek and closed his eyes. His flesh and blood, his and Miley's child. Alive. Safe. Healthy. Unharmed. Innocent. With happy tears in his eyes, he looked at Miley and back to their daughter. He had made-up his mind. This was his family. This is where he belonged. With Miley and Sophie.

Standing up, he grabbed Miley's hand and led her out of the room. He gently pushed her into the wall and kissed her passionately.

"Wait," Miley sighed pulling away, "it's time, Nick," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I know, and I'm so excited," he said before kissing her again.

"No," she shook her head, "not for that- we need to talk first. You know exactly what I mean, Nicky."

"Mi," he groaned, "don't make me do this," he pleaded, waterworks threatening to fall from his beautiful brown eyes.

"It's time, Nick. You need to talk about Ryder. You need to get everything off of your chest."

"No," he snapped, making her jump in fear. "No," he hissed shaking his head. He sat on a black leather couch in the living room and tried to calm himself down.

"Nick," Miley begged. She kneeled down in front of him and looked into his brown watery eyes, "I need you to, please, Nicholas?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head quickly, "no. No. No! Mi, I can't."

"We owe it to him. He wants us to be happy, Nicholas." she explained. The woman held his hands and never took her hands away from his, "Nick, please," she begged.

He sighed. "I've talked about it."

"No you haven't," the picturesque mother laughed without humor, "Nichole doesn't even know about him. You need closure, Nick. You can't just block it out."

He groaned and rolled his eyes, "what do you want me to say, Mi?"

"Tell me why you don't clean out that room. It's been years."

He shrugged, "it keeps him here with me," he replied simply.

Miley nodded, "I understand that, I do, but don't you want him to leave? To go to heaven and wait for his mommy and daddy at the gates? Don't you want him to run on the clouds and be free?"

The broken man had to think for a few moments, but then he nodded, "yes, but I don't want to lose him," he said, his voice breaking when the tears started to fall. Miley sat on his lap and wiped his eyes. Pulling him into a strong embrace, she rocked him back and forth as if he was a child who had just had a bad dream. "I can't lose him, Miley."

She stroked his hair and kissed his head as she continued to rock them back and forth, "you won't. He'll always be with you. In your heart. It may sound cheesy, but it's true. What do you miss most about him?"

"I miss his laugh, his smile," he chuckled, "his happy eyes; do you remember how many people told us he'd be a heartbreaker?"

She nodded and giggled quietly, "like everyone."

"I miss his quiet snores, his hugs, his kisses, his little voice as he called me 'daddy'...I miss everything, especially waking up to you two in the morning. His giggles as he wakes me up and you jokingly scold him for waking daddy up." He laughed and shook his head, "so many good memories...and bad." His mind flickered to a blonde Aussie and his blood curdled when he clenched up his fists.

"Hey, hey, hey," she whispered burying her head in the nape of his neck, "he's locked up, baby. For forever. He has 142 years in prison."

He nodded, "I know. I know that. It's just- he should've gotten the death sentence."

"Nick, remember?"

"We refused to give him the death sentence."

"Yeah," she nodded, "because we're better than that. We don't take anyone's life away from them, even if they took our son's life away from him."

"He deserves to be rotting in hell for what he did to my family," he muttered.

Miley wrapped her arms around his neck and inhaled his scent, "relax," she whispered into his ear, "stop thinking about him."

He turned his head and looked into her eyes, "what am I going to tell  
>Nichole?"<p>

"What do you mean," she asked as she put her forehead onto his.

"I mean, Mi, I love you. You and I both know who I'm going to choose because you know just as well as I do that in the end, it'll always be me and you."

She nodded in agreement, "I know. What am I supposed to say to Logan? 'Thanks for the help to raise Nick and my daughter, but I cheated on you again and am going to leave you to be with him'?" She shook her head, "nothing that we say to those two will make things run smoothly. We're going to break their hearts."

"Maybe I should talk to Logan and you talk to Nichole before we break up with them. We can answer any questions that they have," he explained.

Miley nodded, "sounds good, but you have to promise me that you and Logan won't kill each other."

Nick chuckled, "don't worry, baby, we won't."

"Is this really happening," she questioned. Miley felt like she was in a dream. A wonderful dream that included her baby girl and the man whom she had always loved.

"That's what I'm asking myself," he chuckled, rubbing her back.

Looking into his brown eyes, she gulped. It was terrifying to the both of them. How much they could read it each other, how they were like magnets, how they got so lost in each other's eyes. She loved this man more than anything. She's almost died defending their love, their relationship, him. She wouldn't leave him. She had stayed and was tortured for it; Miley had prayed that he saw it like that too.

Seeing a shining light in his brown eyes, the blue eyed beauty smiled, "what?"

He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, both sets of eyes closing to savor the moment, "you're so strong," he whispered. They looked into each other's eyes again and he crashed his lips against her's. He loved the feeling he got in his stomach every time their lips collided, the butterflies had always been there, they had never ended, since their first kiss and even eleven years later. As the kiss heated, he felt himself losing control, his mind went crazy and his manhood grew hard in excitement. As Miley put her hand casually in his lap, touching him slightly, he let out moan that erupted from the back of his throat.

"What's in the bag," she panted, her eyes flickering to the bag on the dining room table and back to Nick. Standing up, she took his hand into her's and walked over to the brown paper sack. Nick nervously bit his lip and put his free hand onto her hips, he hoped that it was okay. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries. She opened the bag and smirked seductively, "oh, really, Nicholas," she laughed pulling out whipped cream, chocolate sauce, a vibrater (that made Miley laugh), a pair of hand cuffs, and a box of multi-flavored condoms, "this is kind of hot," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "if you want us to get started now, you know, you have to take me to your room," she shrugged innocently.

Nick gulped and quickly packed up the things before picking her up bridal style making her squeal and wrap her arms around his neck. As he walked into the room, he shut the door before throwing her onto the bed.

"Nick," she screamed laughing as she hit the large king sized bed.

Crawling onto the bed, he hovered over her, his heart skipping a beat, "you sure you want this?"

"Logan," Nichole said knocking on the door of his room.

"Come in," he replied groggily seeing as he was already half asleep.

The brown haired girl opened the door and smiled slightly as she saw the older man lying in bed with the covers over him and his head buried onto a pillow. He opened one eye and sat up when he saw Nichole, "hello," he greeted, "how can I help you?"

"Do you secrets about Nick and Miley that I don't know?"

No response.

"Can you please tell me?"

Still, no response.

"Can you please help me out," she begged.

"You have a laptop, use it."

"What do I search?"

He looked at her nervously and got up to get a piece of paper, "here, Google this stuff." In his messy and jagged handwriting, he wrote: Nicholas Jerry Grey, Destiny Hope Stewart, Miley Ray Stewart, Liam Michael Blaklee. The tired man felt bad for Nichole and looked at her uncomfortably before writing the next name, Ryder Adam Grey. "This should help, but look, I never gave you this information, okay?"

"I promise," she muttered as she checked out his bare chest and chiseled abs. Snapping out of it, she giggled and took the paper, "thanks," she exclaimed before walking out of the room. Going onto a search engine on her computer, she looked up one of the names, the one that he was more hesitant to give her; Ryder Adam Grey. Clicking the first link, a news article from six years ago popped up. As she read the words, she became more shocked and surprised with every word.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered to herself.

Denise sighed alerting Nichole that she was there and standing behind her in the kitchen, "pretty terrible, huh?"

Nichole nodded, tears slipping from her eyes, "it's awful," was the only thing she could seem to conjure up.

A/N: Cliff Hanger! What'd Nichole find out? So, yeah, this was one of the longer chapters. The next will be a continuation of what happens at Nick's and more with Logan and Nichole. Lichole or Nogan? Do you like that? Also, after Niley is officially back together, do you want me to continue or start a new story? It's up to you guys, if I continued, it'd be a sequel, but if I started a new story, it'd probably be one from the previews that I did. Thanks for reading! Have a fantastic week! :) Also, do you want a chapter dedication? Then write a review and answer the questions and ask any questions that you have about me or the story. What do you think happened with Miley, Ryder, Nick, and Liam?

Peace and Love.

Twitter:  
>LovaticsDream<br>NileyJyrusHope


	12. Chapter 11: I Wanna

A/N: I'd just like to apologize. I'm sure you all wanted me to write the sex scene, but I just can't. I feel really depressed and writing a sex scene right now would make everything worse. I'm very sorry, I hope you still enjoy the story.

Nick looked into Miley's eyes and smiled slightly, "I love you," he whispered. His words were so tender, kind, but his face said more, especially his eyes. His face was stiff, his forehead wrinkle. Miley kissed it and he relaxed a bit. The man's eyes held nervousness, worry, love and lust. The blue eyed woman shook her head, "Nick, you have nothing to worry about," she whispered, reading his thoughts, as she lay under him, "I'm not going anywhere."

He shut his eyes and nodded. His words made her heart race and butterflies eerily in his stomach, his voice was so weak yet so strong. "I know," he whispered, "neither am I."

She pulled her head up while keeping her body on rn bed, underneath him. Wrapping her hand around his neck and to the back of his head, she intertwined her long, skinny fingers into his curls and let out a small giggle. "Come here," she laughed before pulling him down and kissing him lovingly. Their liplock deepened and he stroked her side. She slipped her hands into his shirt and stroked his abs. "You're so hot," she shimmered before exchanging try another brutally hot kiss with her. He took her thin shirt off and laid her back onto the bed. Kissing down her neck, she arched her back in pleasure and he undid her bra. Taking off the undergarment, the man's mouth went agape. No, he thought to himself, it couldnt be possible. She was fuller, bigger than last time, more matured, but the scar was still there, the brand. A small "L" was on her left breast. It was staring back at him, mocking him. It was saying; "haha look at me. I'm in your nightmares and here I am, I'm real, and so are your nightmares." Nick didn't know how long he'd been staring at it for, but Miley had grabbed his face with her small and warm hands and kissed his lips, "it's not your fault." Was she right, he asked himself. Was it really not his fault? Or was she just saying that to make him feel better. Her screams from that awful night flooded his memory and he kissed the tattoo under her left breast lovingly, it said "just breathe." With the touch of her skin, he forgot about the awful screams that had just been on the other side of the door and kissed her sweet skin again.

The moptopped man laughed, "I remember when you got that. Mom was pissed. She thought you were too young to be getting a tattoo. And now," he said stroking her dream catcher ink on her side, "you have a lot."

"Not a lot," she defended, "not as many as Trace does," she laughed and then her face dropped. She remembered. "Did," the watery eyed mother mumbled. She cleared her throat and shook her head. She couldn't cry. She couldn't be weak. She had to be brave. And strong.

Nick caressed her hair, "right now, where are you?"

"At your apartment," she replied confused, not understanding where he was going with this.

He nodded, "you're at my apartment, with me. Mi," he quietly chuckled. "You don't have to be so strong all the time."

She knew that, but here, in this position, him hovering over her, his hard member visible through his pants; she had to be strong and sexy, not weak and powerless.

"You're a strong woman," Nick said, kissing her temples. It was as if he could read her mind. "You don't have to be strong in front of me though, even now. I love you, Miley Ray and if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here. If you need anything, I'm here. You know that. I'm always here and I'll be here for you no matter what."

She nodded, a few tears escaping from her now stormy blue eyes. He didn't wipe them away. He just watched the droplets fall down her suntanned cheeks. So pure, he thought to himself. Seeing a tear end half-way down her cheek, he closed his eyes and placed an idolatrous kiss on it. She shut her eyes and enjoyed the peaceful moment.

"Thank you, Nick," she whispered smiling. Her eyes glanced at the brown paper bag on the bedside table once they opened. She smirked, "want to have some fun now, sexy," she asked in a husky voice as she grabbed his erection through his pants. He groaned and nodded.

They lay their panting after they made love for what seemed like the twelfth time that night. Nick smiled and held her tight in his bare arms. He placed his swollen lips on her cheeks and lips, kissing off the left over chocolate sauce and whipped cream. Their breathing was still abnormal, but they didn't care. They knew it was worth it. Miley wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. She let a few tears trickled out of her blue eyes. The tired woman closed her eyes as she felt Nick wipe them away.

"What's wrong, beautiful," Nick asked in a concerned voice.

She sighed, "I'm going to break Logan's heart and you're going to break Nichole's. We're so selfish, Nicholas. They are two amazing people."

He nodded and kissed the top of her head as he stroked her hair, "I know, but we deserve to be happy, after all the hell we've been through."

"And what about them, Nick? They deserve to be happy too."

"I know," he nodded, "I'm going to go and get you some water, okay?"

She nodded and watched him put his boxers on and leave. Looking to the side of her, she saw Nick's red leather song book and grabbed it. Opening the cover, she let out a weak whimper as a photograph of Ryder, Nick, and Miley fell out of the book. It was taken at the family house, on the white porch steps. Ryder was laughing, a little red fire truck in his small hands. Miley was sitting next to Nick and wearing black cowboy boots, white jeggings, and a yellow blouse. The woman in her twenties laughed at her pig tailed braided hair; she'd never wear those now. It made her realize how much she had really changed. Ryder was resting on one of her knees and one of Nick's. Nick had on his blue and white football jersey and jeans with a pair of black Converse. His curls were a little longer than they were now, covering a few inches of his forehead. The two eighteen year olds had flawless smiles on their faces and their arms were wrapped around Ryder's waist. Miley could vividly remember the day that the photo was taken, it was a few weeks before graduation, the wind was blowing and they were celebrating their five year anniversary. The exact date? June 11th. Miley sighed, if she had known that a year and a half later she would've lost her son, she would've done so much more with him.

"He was too young to go," she whispered. Nick wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. She wondered how long she'd been looking at the photo, looking at the clock, she gasped, she'd been looking at the photo for at least ten minutes. It was 3:00 in the morning. She reached out and Nick sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed her forehead, "everything's going to be okay, alright, baby," the curly haired man questioned.

She nodded and kissed his lips lovingly for a few moments, then, she pulled away, "do you think he could ever get out," Miley asked almost mute.

Nick put his back on the headboard and kissed forehead as he pulled her naked body into his bare lap, "look at me," he said. She was looking down at the mattress, "look at me," he repeated before gently putting her hands on either side of her face and making her look at him. The brown eyed music producer shook his head, "don't talk like that," he begged, "okay? Don't think of him."

She scoffed, her blue eyes turning stormy, "he killed my son and raped me, Nicky," Miley muttered as she played with the silver dog tag that hung around his neck, "it's hard not to think of him."

Nick nodded and kissed down her neck and to her collar bone, "I know, trust me, I know, but it's easier to just not think of him, okay?"

She nodded and kissed his lips lovingly, "this is really sexy, you know," the photographer giggled and kissed the chain, "makes you look bad ass."

"Baby, I am a bad ass," he smirked.

She threw her head back and laughed loudly, "if that's what you tell yourself to go to sleep at night."

He chuckled and smiled at her lovingly. His brown eyes pierced into her blue ones and they stopped laughing.

"What," Miley giggled after a few moments of silence.

"I wrote you a song," he admitted, "can I play it for you?"

She nodded, "of course!" Sitting up, she covered herself with the sheet and leaned her back on the headboard. Nick grabbed his tan acoustic guitar that she had given him for Christmas a few years back. He wrapped the green strap around his neck and set the guitar down on his thigh. Letting his fingers flow freely on the strings, he tuned the guitar.

"She doesn't know I play," his words were quiet, full of guilt.

Miley scoffed lightly and shook her head, "what does she know about you?"

"Nothing of my past. She knows that I'm a wealthy businessman who sips his coffee and reads the newspaper in the morning and goes to bed early. A man who doesn't like to party and likes to stay in instead."

She cocked her head, "seriously? That's not you, Nicky."

"It is now," he muttered.

She sighed and shook her head.

He started playing chords and smiled up at her,

**I want to write you a love song  
>And I want whisper in your ear<br>I want to be the right when it's wrong  
>I want to take away your fears<strong>

**I need to hold you in the morning  
>I need to feel you close<br>Who knows exactly where we're going?  
>But I'm ready to go down this road<br>It's true, with you  
>It's true, it's true, my love.<strong>

As he played, the beautiful twenty-three year old let a few tears fall from her blue eyes, but they were different tears than before. They were happy, joyful. The words made her feel free, as if she was let out of a jail cell that she'd been locked in so many years ago and in a way, it was.

Nick finished the song and put his guitar away. Miley flung herself into his strong arms and they held each other tightly, "that was so beautiful," Miley smiled.

"Thanks," he said putting his forehead onto her's, "Miley? Everything I said in that song was true. This may be wrong, but it feels so right."

She closed her eyes and nodded, "it's always right with us. No matter how cheesy that sounds, it's true. We're fools to believe we could ever love anyone else."

And there they stayed, wrapped in each other's arms, wrapped in their safety nets. They didn't know what the future held, they knew the night had its consequences, but they didn't care. They had found their ways back to each other and they weren't letting go anytime soon.

A/N: Hey, I know it's short and isn't my best, but I'm just numb and not good right now. So, yeah, sorry for the delay. I wrote this for you guys. I didn't want to write right now, but I pushed through for you guys. Reviews would be fabulous, please. They make me smile & that's something I really need to do right now. I'm starting the next chapter today, it's going to be very intense. Keep an eye out for it soon! :)

.Niley.


	13. Chapter 12: The Story

Hearing a faint giggle, she slowly opened her eyes; the morning sun blinded her eyes so she looked away from the window and stretched.

"Mommy," Sophie giggled. Her small legs were straddling Nick's stomach and her hands were in his. She smiled wide, "Uncle Nicky! Mommy's up," she cheered.

"See," he chuckled, "I told you she'd get up soon," the man smiled looking up at Sophie and then beside him to the woman he'd spent the night with.

"Good morning," Miley smiled, she kissed their cheeks.

Sophie laughed, "Uncle Nicky is funny," she laughed.

"Why's that," Miley asked smiling at how good they were together.

"He was tellin me stowies about you and yow fwiends when you wea younga," she giggled.

The blue eyed mother laughed and looked into Nick's eyes, "mostly good," he chuckled, "nothing too bad," he smiled.

"Okay, good," she laughed.

An hour later, they were all dressed, Sophie was watching cartoons with Nick, and Miley was cooking breakfast. The curly haired man walked in and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She sunk into him and smiled as she continued to cook. He turned her around and looked into her eyes smiling.

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him lovingly, he kissed back, and she smiled. After a few moments, their tongues met in a sweet and loving kiss. Miley giggled and pulled away.

"I don't think I'll ever get sick of that," Nick chuckled, "how are you this morning?"

"I'm fantastic, I just had an amazing night with the man I want to spend the rest of my life with," she giggled, "how are you?" Her arms were around his neck and Nick's strong arms were wrapped around her small waist.

"I just got my family back," he smiled, "and had a mind blowing night with the woman that I love more than anything." Nick pulled her closer and pecked her lips.

"Aww," she giggled, "I love you too," she smiled pecking his lips again. She sighed, "so today? Today's the day we do what we have to do with Logan and Nicole," her voice broke a bit.

He nodded and caressed her hair, "that's what you want, right?"

She nodded smiling, "yeah, of course it is, it's just that they'll be heartbroken a-and Logan...he's been my rock for so long."

Nick's blood pressure went up when she started talking about Logan as if he was a god, "then who do you want?"

"You," she laughed, "it'll always be you."

The worried man let out a sigh of relief and chuckled, "you scared the hell out of me just now," he laughed.

-

Two hours later, Miley went to the house with Sophie and Nick. Logan and Nichole saw them and gulped nervously. Looking at each other, they exchanged the same silent words, 'heartbreak is coming'.

Nick walked in carrying Sophie and Miley walked in after them. There, the five of them stood awkwardly. Miley looked at Nichole and sighed.

"Can I please talk to you," Miley asked her. Nichole nodded shyly and they went to the porch with Sophie.

The blue eyed mother had on a white lace dress that stopped a few inches before her knees and black flats. Her brown hair was down and natural.

Nichole had on white shorts and a red blouse with black flip flops. Her short brown hair was down and straight, lying under a light brown fashion hat. The elegant engagement ring looked beautiful, but out of place on her sun-tanned skin.

Sitting in the straw porch chairs, Nichole sighed, "so the weddings off," she asked quietly, already knowing where things were heading.

Miley gulped and bit her bottom lip, "I'm not the one who should answer that question. I'm the one who fills in the blanks for you. Nick and I thought that it'd be the best way to go about this," Miley replied quietly. "Nick and I were always best friends, you see, our mother's were best friends. And when I was young, about twelve, my family died in an awful car accident. I was the only one who was left. I moved in with the Grey's and Nick and I became even closer. When we were fourteen, we started dating. He was my first kiss and I was his. He was my first love and I was his. He was my first time and I was his. We were so madly in love. And when we were fifteen, I got pregnant. Most people looked at me as if I was the biggest scum in the world, you know? A fifteen year old who was pregnant. But Nick and I were happy. It took the rest of the family a bit of time to get comfortable with the fact that I was pregnant, but once they did, they were happy for us too. Sure," she nodded, "I wished it had been at a later point in my life where I had a child, but I was happy and so was Nick, and that's all I cared about. Anyways, nine months later," Miley smiled wide, "we had an amazing little boy. Seven pounds, nine ounces. An angel. We named him Ryder Jamison Jonas. He looked exactly like his daddy. Nick and I still went to school, Denise, Nick's mom-"

"I know who Denise is," she mumbled.

The blue eyed woman nodded, "right, sorry. I know you know who she is."

"Just continue," she sighed.

"Where was I? Oh yeah," she nodded, "Mom would watch them-"

"Mom? She doesn't let me call her that."

Miley sighed, "anyways, Mom watched Ryder while we went to school. When we came home, he was our responsibility and I never wanted it any other way. He was our pride and joy-"

"But?"

Miley's hands started to shake a bit, "but when we were seniors, and Ryder was two, there was this guy at school, he was like...obsessed with me. His name was Liam. At first, he seemed nice, you know? Like he just wanted to be my friend, we started talking and...and then, he kissed me, and I slapped him."

Nicole laughed and Miley let out a faint giggle.

"He deserved it," she laughed quietly before it died down, "Nick and him...well, they didn't see eye to eye, let's put it that way. Nick hated him, and Liam hated Nick. One night, there was this big storm and Nick, Ryder, and I were home alone. The others were visiting relatives. Nick had a game so we couldn't go. We were in the living room watching a movie," she paused again, "The Lion King, one of Ryder's favorites. There was a loud crash from the kitchen and Nick went to see what it was. We thought that the strong wind may've caused a window to break or something, you know? But...what it actually was much worse. It was Liam. He'd broken into the house. Next thing I knew, he was standing in front of me, I held Ryder so tightly, and Nick wasn't there because he was still in the kitchen, Ryder started crying & I rocked him back and forth trying to calm him down. I didn't know why Liam was there. He told me that if he couldn't be with me, no one could have me. I know, I know, typical horror movie, but that's what happened. My life then, was a horror movie. He had a gun and he tore Ryder from my arms, I screamed and I screamed. I yelled for Nick and I yelled for Ryder and I yelled for Liam to stop. Nick...Nick never came," by now, Miley had tears streaming down her cheeks, "I don't know how he did it, weather he had help or not, he was just fast maybe, I don't know, but Nick was passed out in the kitchen. I just looked up at Liam & he smirked at me. He made me have sex with him. He took me into the kitchen and raped me and the entire time, I was screaming. Nick woke up and watched as Liam raped me, he kept trying to get up, but with the blood that was around his stomach, it was clear that he'd been shot or stabbed or something. Finally, he up and with all his might, he ripped Liam off of me, before he fell again. I ran over to Nick sobbing, I put my hand over his wound trying to stop the bleeding & he held me close. I still heard Ryder's screams, he was yelling for his mama and dada. Nick told me to go and see him, but when I went to him," Miley took a deep breath.

Nicole put her hand on Miley's shoulder, feeling sympathy for her.

"It was too late. While I was taking care of Nick, Liam had shot Ryder," she shook her head disgusted, "he shot a two year old! How the hell can one shoot a two year old? It's just wrong! It's so wrong! He was a fighter like his daddy, he was still yelling for us. I picked him up in my arms and just rocked him back and forth, knowing that there was nothing I could do. You don't know, and I hope you never know how awful that feels, holding your baby as he dies, feeling helpless, knowing there's nothing else you can do for them, but to just rock him back and forth. He looked into my eyes and I smiled down at him, I told him everything would be okay and that I loved him so much. I carried him to his daddy and Nick sat up weakly, he saw Ryder and started sobbing. We just rocked him back and forth and loved him. He just held onto my palm for dear life, blood was covering his body. If we could've saved him, we would've, but he was so little, you know? There was no sign of the ambulance; they didn't know anything of what was going on. Ryder looked at Nick and said dada and then back at me, he buried his head into my chest and whispered mama and then, his grip on my hand loosened and he let out his last breath and he was gone. No more giggles or cries in the middle of the night. Liam was watching us, laughing. After Ryder died, I set him on the couch and kissed Nick and that set Liam off again. He put a steel thing, I'm still to this day not sure what it was, but he set it on my breast once Nick had passed out again and it stayed there. He branded me. He branded me. He out an "L" on my breast. It mocks me every time I take a shower, every time I look in the mirror, all the time, it reminds me of what happened. Anyways, I kicked him in the balls and that made him back up a bit. I grabbed a knife and stabbed him. He fell to the floor and I called 911. They came and took Nick and Liam first. Ryder was pronounced dead on the scene. Nick was enlisted in critical condition and Liam wasn't that bad, but you bet, he was spending life in prison. We could have put him on death row, but we didn't. We're better than that. We weren't going to stoop to his level. Nick and I were so depressed after that, especially me, but we were going to keep on living, as much as we could. We went to college. Originally, the plan was that we were both going to go to the same school, the University of Tennessee, but I just had to get out of there. The bad memories were suffocating me, you know?"

She nodded, "and Nick stayed here? He loves Tennessee."

Miley let out a soft sigh, "yeah, he stayed here. Anyways, I moved to New York City, where I met Logan, well, no, I didn't meet him, I knew him, Nick's biggest rival. Captain of the sports teams at the rival school, they didn't quiet see eye to eye she laughed lightly, sniffling a bit. "He made me feel...happy, and safe, and loved, and that's exactly what I wanted, and what I needed, and apparently, I made him happy too. Anyways, two years down the road, we finally came back to Tennessee..."

-Flashback-

As the two twenty year olds arrived at the Grey house, Logan intertwined their fingers. Miley wrapped her free arm around his biceps and smiled up at him.

"Babe, it'll be okay," she smiled lightly, "they want me to be happy and...you make me happy."

Looking up at the house, she pulled herself closer to Logan and stopped, she shook her head, "I-I can't do this," the blue eyed beauty whispered quietly.

The brunette stopped walking and cupped her face; he pulled her head up gently so that they were looking at each other. Miley smiled lightly and bit her lower lip, she looked happy, but her eyes held a different story. She was nervous and terrified of the past events and present occurrence. Logan leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly, she grabbed onto his maroon colored shirt for comfort.

"Hey, look at me," he whispered, she averted her eyes from the ground and up to her loving boyfriend, "it's going to be okay. I'm not going to leave your side and we'll get through this together, alright?"

The aspiring photographer nodded slowly with tears in her eyes, with one gentle movement, she cupped his face, and pulled his soft lips down onto her lightly glossed ones. She smiled lightly as their lips moved in synch.

A door shut and there were footsteps heard, but they stopped within a matter of seconds. Slowly, Miley pulled away and clutched the soft material of Logan's shirt for protection again. She wasn't trying to block herself from anyone, but block herself from the memories. Turning her head, she directed her shy gaze to the porch. There, stood her heartbroken ex-boyfriend who had a hard look of betrayal on his face.

"Him," he asked weakly, "he's the guy you brought home? He's your boyfriend...Logan?"

"Yes, Nick," Miley said quietly, "and I'm happy."

Nick didn't respond, he just glared at Logan with a gaze that could shatter glass.

Logan chuckled, "hey, Nick," he said sarcastically, "great to see you too!"

Joe ran out and laughed, "Miley!"

She laughed lightly and ran to Joe, "Joe," her arms wrapped around him tightly, "how are you?"

"I'm great," he laughed, "Demi and I are getting married!"

"I know," she smiled, "speaking of which, where is my best friend?"

Demi screeched and dashed out of the house, she hugged her best friend tightly, "Mi!"

"Dem," she laughed, "I've missed you so much!"

Joe fake pouted, "well, I feel loved, why didn't you say that to me?"

"Because she loves me more," Demi cooed, "I wanna marry Mi instead," she joked.

"Miley," Logan gasped, "you cheated on me with Demi? How could you," he joked, stepping in to the conversation.

They all laughed and Miley wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's arm for protection. As they maxed their way inside, Nick stopped her, she paused and let go of Logan's arm.

Logan looked at her, "coming?"

"In a second," Miley smiled lightly before pecking his lips.

He smiled and went in with Joe and Demi.

She looked at Nick and she couldn't help but smile, "Nick."

"Mi," he breathed out, he pulled her into a big bug and Miley let out a quiet moan, she wrapped her arms around his waist, bringing them up to his back. She inhaled his sweet scent and all the tension in her body relaxed, she forgot all her worries and fears.

"I missed you," he whispered, resting his chin in the top of her head.

A few silent tears fell down her roast cheeks, "I missed you too."

"How've you been?"

She shrugged and pulled away. Sitting on the porch steps, the woman waited until he sat too, "I've been..."

The curly haired man nodded, "missing him? Me too."

She looked behind them and at the door, she sighed and stood up, "I should go in and say hi to everyone and find Logan," she turned around to walk back in.

He quickly took her hand, "meet me tonight? In my room?"

She sighed, "Nick..."

"Please," he pleaded, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes, "we really need to talk."

She knew he was right. Groaning, Miley nodded, "okay. I'll be there at midnight," and before he could say anything else, the fasionista's black flip flops carried her into the house.

After she greeted everyone, after everyone had eaten dinner, and after everyone had gone to bed, the clock struck midnight. The blue eyed woman looked at her sleeping boyfriend lying beside her and sighed. Putting her slippers on, she tiptoed out of the room and burst into Nick's.

The college sophmore smiled at her, "hey," he was sitting up in his bed, the light off, he had on a gray TNU sweatshirt on and basketball shorts.

She glided over to him and sat down, "hey."

"Thanks for meeting me..."

-End of Flashback-

"So, we talked, and made love," Miley explained after telling her tale.

"And did Logan ever find out that you cheated on him?"

Miley nodded, "I told him the next day. We never hid anything from each other."

"That's the key to a healthy relationship," Nicole mumbled thinking of Nick, "I thought we had that too, apparently, I was wrong."

Rubbing her neck nervously, the successful woman sighed, "he loves you too."

"I know he does, but he loves you more. Anyways, what happened when Logan found out?"

The twenty three year old let out a snicker...

-Flashback-

"YOU SON OF A BITCH," Logan yelled racing into the barn and punching Nick, who was washing his horse.

Nick chuckled, "ummm ow," he gushed sarcastically.

"SHE'S MY GIRL FRIEND NOW, YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE, BUT YOU LOST THAT WHEN YOU DIDN'T FIGHT HARD ENOUGH FOR HER TO STAY!"

"I fought," the irritated man gritted through his teeth, "I fought and I fought, but you know Miley, she's determined."

"That doesn't mean that when she brings her boyfriend back home you sleep with her," he snapped.

Nick laughed, "well, I did, and I don't regret it."

"Well, you're about to," Logan used all his power, and punched him at the jaw. The southern boy threw a punch back and they began to fight.

-End Of Flashback-

"It didn't go so well," Miley laughed lightly.

"Guess not," she laughed, "so, where does Sophie fit in to all of this," she paused, "how old is Sophie?"

"Three," Miley replied, knowing that the woman who was engaged to the man she loved was catching on.

"W-Well, when I saw your daughter, I had to admit, she looked a lot like Nick.

The mother nodded, "she does look a lot like him, yeah," she smiled.

"So, Nick is Sophie's father?"

Miley nodded, "Nick is the only man I've ever willingly slept with."

"But what about Logan?"

She shook her head, "no sex."

The brown eyed woman raised her eyebrows, "not going to lie, that's a bit shocking."

Miley shrugged, "that doesn't mean we're the most innocent couple ever though."

"True," Nicole sighed, "I'm sorry all of this happened to you and Nick."

Shrugging, Miley sighed, "the past can't be rewritten, but you can use your mistakes and challenges to write your future."

"Who came up with that," Nicole asked.

"Me," she laughed.

The two girls laughed and for a minute, despite their differences and despite the drama, they felt like friends.

A/N: AHHHHHHH I UPDATED! I'm so sorry for the wait, I tried writing this chapter like 200 times and I hated what I wrote so I deleted it and started over. Also, I've been in the hospital a few times in the past few months. So, yeah, you now know what happened. Please ask any questions if I didn't cover something, so I'll remember to cover it in the next chapter, which should be up a lot quicker than this one was! I feel awful about not updating! :/ Thanks for reading and have a great week! :D


	14. Chapter 13: Paths

Nick and Logan awkwardly walked down the country side trail. No words were spoken, but they didn't need to be. Logan knew what was going on, Nick did too, obviously.

The blue eyed man let out a frustrated sigh, "I stayed with her...even after she cheated on me and had Sophie. I helped her cope with the loss of her son, I've been there for her through everything. Hell, we haven't even had sex. No sex in four years. Four years, man. That's how much I love her, but you? You didn't even fight for her to stay here. You just let her go to New York."

"I put up a fight, but I knew the truth. She was suffocating here. Every minute that she stayed here after the accident, was just another minute that I spent paranoid. I thought she was going to do something stupid. She was so depressed. I'm sure she told you that, but I don't even think she knows how depressed she was. She wouldn't eat. She was losing control of her body. We went to a friend's baby shower and afterwards, she "accidentally" dropped a knife on herself while she was cooking. The spark in her eyes, it wasn't there at all. We were all so scared for her. I knew she had to get out of here," Nick had his hands in his pockets and rubbed his neck a few times, nervously.

"But I was there. All the time. And she just...she... she still chose you. I don't understand it," Logan sighed and looked out onto the miles and miles of pasture.

"I-" Nick started, but Logan interrupted him.

"And you know what else sucks? Nicole deserves someone so much better than you'll ever be."

The mop topped father nodded, "I know. Okay? I know that. I mean, I love her. So much. And if Miley hadn't come back-"

"Nick, don't even say it," he scoffed.

"Why? It's true. If Miley hadn't come back, I would be marrying Nicole in a few days, but she did. I can't argue with fate, and I especially can't argue with Destiny."

"But it's not like you'd never see her again. And when you did? When you and Nicole would be married...you'd get a divorce. Don't even deny it."

Nick sighed knowing he was right. Another awkward silence interrupted their conversation.

Logan chuckled, "so, she kicks your butt in fights too, huh?"

Nick laughed and nodded, "I've learned to not even try most of the time. She just gives you-"

"The look?"

"YES," he laughed, "that look," he shivered, "that look...it freezes your spine and you realize that if you don't just give up, she won't ever shut up."

Logan nodded, "that look is pretty intense."

For a few minutes, they just walked, until they came to a bend in the road. Logan stopped so, Nick did too.

"These are your options, Nick."

He pointed to one of the three trails, the farthest one to the left, "this is the trail that leads to a clean life, a fresh start. Erase everything and start over."

Nick chuckled.

He pointed to the next one, the one to the right of the previous one, the middle trail, "this is the trail you can take if you want to just let Miley and I go back to New York with Sophie and forget that this whole thing happened."

Nick chuckled again.

He pointed to the last trail, "and this one, this is the one you take in order to get back...I think?"

Nick nodded.

"Awesome," he laughed, "I got it right. This is the trail that you take in order to get back to the way things used to be. You and Miley, with your addition of Sophie. As for me, if you choose this one, you're giving me permission to ask that beautiful woman you're soon going to call your ex-fiancé on a date. And you and I go get a beer. Because even though we were rivals all through high school, and for many years with Miley, we do have a lot in common. Plus, I don't want to just forget about Miley and Soph. I want to be in their lives. And I'm sure you want to be in Nicole's too. Even if it is just as a friend.'

Nick let out another laugh and shook his head, "you already know what one I'm going to pick."

"Hope so."

Nick started to walk down the third trail, Logan laughed and followed.

"Logan, Nicole's not a rebound girl, and you don't seem like a rebound guy, so, before you ask her out, maybe you should just get to know her."

He nodded, "good idea, man. Plus, its not like this doesn't hurt. I love Miley. She's my world and so is Soph. I'm not ready for another relationship yet. So, Up for a little friendly competition?"

"You're on."

"Last one to the house..."

"Well, considering the fact that we already have beer and ladies back at the house, how about this? Last one back to the house..."

"Is a rotten egg," Logan finished before he started sprinting.

Nick laughed and dashed after him, "what are you, three? A rotten egg?"

They were right in line with each other. Right up until the house. The girls were on the porch watching them

"What do you think is going on," Nicole asked confused.

Miley looked harder, "are they...are they laughing?"

Nicole laughed, "what on earth?"

Miley shrugged.

The guys sprinted up the hill, past the drive way, and Logan put his foot on the porch before Nick did.

"Rotten egg, hahahahahahaha," Logan teased as if he were an elementary schooler.

"Shut up, man," Nick chuckled, "the games about to start!"

They sprinted inside, grabbed a few beers, kicked their feet up on the coffee table, and turned the TV on to the football game.

The girls walked in,, "so, how was the walk guys," Miley asked awkwardly.

"Mmhmm," they said in unison. Their eyes were glued to the TV and they each took a swig from their beers.

"What on earth," Nicole repeated.

"I don't know, but I'm watching the game," she said before sitting in between Nick and Logan.

Nicole sighed, uninterested in the football game. She sat next to Nick and just zoned out, heartbrokenly. She thought she'd always be like that. Heartbroken.

A/N: So, the format on this chapter looks a bit strange on my computer…hopefully it turns out okay? I wrote this really quick, I just wanted to get something out there. I know it's a bit of a shock that Logan and Nick didn't beat the crap out of each other or something, but…oh, you'll see in the next chapters. This story has a few more chapters left and then I'm either going to take a break and just work on one story or I'll post another story that I've been writing for a few months. The idea has been in my head for about a year. Anyways, did you guys hear that Taylor Swift is going to be in Les Miserables the movie? I love Tay, like love love, but I think that it's a big role to take on for her first on screen movie and her character is supposed to be a townsperson who's normal looking and short….and Tay ain't short, honey! Anyways, I'm going to start dedicating chapters like I said I would so this chapter goes out to CorinaVanessa, thank you so much for your reviews! :) I really appreciate them. I'm glad you like my stories :D! And don't worry the rest of you loyal readers will get your chance at a chapter dedication, but I get the names from the review lists so review! (: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Have a fantastic week!

Peace, Love, Niley.


	15. Chapter 14: Farewells And Broken Hearts

Nicole was outside, looking at the beautiful flowers, she'd been contemplating what to do. There was no reason for her to stay, there was no wedding, she'd already called her mom and told her to tell everyone that the wedding was off. She didn't say why, she just said that they wanted different things.

Nick walked out of the large house and over to where Nicole was, he awkwardly put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. It took a few moments for her to jump out of her thoughts and back into reality. She looked up at him. He looked down at her and sighed.

Reaching her hands into the back pocket of her jean shorts, she took the engagement ring out and held his hand up, she put it in.

"I think you gave that to the wrong person," she said quietly.

Nick sighed, "this is your's, Nic. I'm not going to give it to anyone else."

"What? The engagement ring or the engagement?"

"The ring," he replied almost silently, his stomach clutched with guilt.

The brunette shook her head, she didn't know what to do, slap him for betraying her, hug him for the wonderful memories that they created together, or just walk away, not giving him the time of day.

"So, she really makes you happier than I ever could," she asked looking back at the flowers.

Nick sighed, "don't think about it like that."

"Why not? It's the way it is, isn't it?"

He turned her so she was right in front of him, he cupped her cheeks and brought her head so she was looking him directly in the eyes, "listen to me, Nicole. You're an amazing woman and any man would be lucky to have you. I was so lucky to have you, everything in our relationship was real, even if I didn't tell you everything-"

"I didn't even know who Miley was, Nicholas."

"I know, I know," he sighed, "and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Nicole, Miley and I...we've never been completely over. There's always been that connection and too much has happened in our relationship. I don't like to talk about it."

Nicole nodded and held him close, "it's okay. I know now. And I guess if you guys really love each other, I can't stand in the way of destiny."

Nick laughed and she looked up at him strangely, "it's just that Miley's birth name is Destiny. So you really can't stand in the way of Destiny. You know? Cuz that's her name?"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, ending the embrace, "you're just making me want to slap you more and more."

"Go ahead. If it'll help, if it'll make everything better. Slap me." He braces himself.

She put her hand up to his cheek and rubbed his soft, warm skin with the pad of her thumb. He looked down at her confused. Standing on her tippy toes, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He kissed back before slowly pulling away after a few moments.

"I could never hit you. Even if I wanted to."

He smiled lightly, "can you stay? Please? Just get to know Miley and plus, Logan. You can probably do better than him, but maybe there's something there with you two."

She shook her head, "I can't stay here, Nick. I'm sorry, but I can't. I don't think you get it."

"No, no I do. I understand. You want to just put the past in the past. I did that. Didn't get me very far considering that the pad caught up with me, but-"

"Your daughter is beautiful," she said smiling lightly.

"Thanks. Yeah, yeah, she is. She doesn't even know she's mine yet. Miley and I have to talk about how we plan on telling her still."

She nodded awkwardly, "right. Look, I've already packed my bags. They're in the car. I wasnt sure if I was ready to leave yet, but now I'm 100% sure that I need to just get out of here. So..."

"So this is it?

She rubbed the back of her neck and nodded, "yeah, yeah, this is it."

"Call us if you ever need anything, okay?"

The heartbroken woman bit her lower lip and nodded, "okay."

He hugged her and rubbed her back, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered trying to hold her tears back.

He pecked her lips and let her go. She walked to the car and turned back to look at him one last time before getting into the car and driving away.

Miley watched her car drive away from inside the house. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. It was Logan. He had his bags in his hands and she let out a hopeless sigh.

Tears escaped her eyes and she shook her head, biting her lower lip, "you're leaving too?"

"I think it's the best idea," he sighed. Placing his bags down, he wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest, "this isn't goodbye, Miles. I want to be in Sophie and your lives, but I just need some space, you know?"

She nodded slowly and looked up into his eyes. Their lips connected and she pulled him closer. He slowly pulled away and she looked at him again. Her hand traced his cheek bones and she pecked his lips again.

"I love you," she whispered, her lips still touching his.

He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes, "I love you too, Miles. I always will."

"You'll always have a special place in my heart."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "you'll see me again."

She smiled lightly, "good. You're my best friend, Logan."

The blue eyed man nodded, "you're my best friend too, but it's not enough to hold a relationship on."

Miley wiped her eyes and nodded, "yeah. You're right. And you deserve a hell of a lot better than me."

"Yeah. It's not that you're a bad person though because you're not. You're an amazing woman. You're beautiful and smart and sexy and loving and funny and I could go on for eternity, but you just can't let to of the past. You can't let go of Nick and if he makes you happy, then that's all I can ask for. I want what's best for you and Soph and if it's him. Then great, I'm happy for you."

She laughed lightly and ran her fingers through his hair, "you're amazing, you know that? Most guys would end this on a sour note."

"Have we not established this already? I'm not most guys," he chuckled.

"You definitely aren't," she laughed, "call me when you get home, okay? So I know you're safe."

He nodded, "are you going back to New York or are you staying here

Miley shrugged, "I haven't really given it much thought. I know that if I stay in this house for too much longer though I'm going to suffocate."

"That's what I was going to warn you about," he laughed before hugging her again.

They walked out to the car and Sophie ran after them, "DADDY DADDY WHEA YOU GOIN DADDY?"

Logan picked her up and spun her around, closing his eyes so the tears wouldn't fall, "I love you so much, sweetie."

"I love you too, daddy," she sobbed, "daddy, stay! Stay, daddy, she begged.

"I can't, baby girl." He gave her his cross necklace and put it around her neck, "I want you to keep that, okay? And remember all the amazing memories we made together. All three of us. Your mommy, you, and me."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. More tears fell from Miley's eyes, she wiped them away, but there was no use. They just kept falling.

Logan kissed Sophie's cheek and Sophie kissed his cheek. He handed her over to Miley and kissed Miley one last time.

"I'll see you soon then," she asked, her voice breaking.

He wiped his eyes that were flooding with tears and nodded, "I'll see you soon then."

"I'll see you soon then," Sophie said quietly as tears fell from her eyes.

Logan stumbled into his car and started the engine before driving away, looking at them though the rear view mirror. He turned onto the road and when he could no longer see them, his heart officially broke.

Miley held her kicking and screaming daughter as a waterfalls fell from her eyes. Nick walked over and wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his cheat.

He rubbed her back, "it'll be okay."

"Will it," she asked trying to wipe the tears away, "because right now, everything just feels really crappy."

He cupped her face and kissed her. Tears still poured from Miley's eyes, but she kissed back and was filled with a little more hope.

A/N: Awww :,( Depressing! Two big characters left in this chapter! That means two things. One, more Niley and two, this story is soon coming to a close. There will be a few more chapters and then an elilogue. Please review! I'd love to know your guys' opinions on the farewell of Nicole and Logan. And yes, the 'I'll see you soon then' is from Dear John. Also, This chapter is dedicated to NickJisoffmychain2828, thank you for your reviews! And don't worry the rest of you loyal readers will get your chance at a chapter dedication, but I get the names from the review lists so review! I just love it and it fit them well I thought. Anyways, have a fantastic week!


	16. Chapter 16: And The Truth Comes Out

Miley woke up the next morning to the quiet snores from the man lying next to her. She pulled the sheets up to cover her bare skin up and smiled remembering their actions from last night. He always put her in complete bliss, even last night. The night that she and Logan had broken up and he had left. For a minute, she wondered if it was a slutty move, but then, she remembered two things. One, it was them, and two, Nicole had left Nick then as well.

The blue eyed beauty sat up, pulling the sheet with her, she giggled as the sheet accidentally slipped all the way off Nick. She smirked and looked at his gorgeous body for a minute or two before covering him up. She looked at his perfect face and smiled. Tracing his jaw line, she watched as he twitched his nose and mumbled some incomprehensible words.

Looking at the clock, a confused look crossed onto her face, it was nine in the morning. Sophie usually woke up crying around seven thirty. Putting a bathrobe on, she quickly tip toed out of Nick's childhood room and into the baby room.

Nothing. No Sophie.

Miley's eyes widened and she darted downstairs only to see Denise and Sophie playing in the livingroom. Quietly, she tiptoed back upstairs and into Nick's room. He looked at her and pouted.

"What," she laughed hanging the robe back up and crawling back into bed with him.

He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her close, "I woke up and you weren't here. It worried me"

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his chest, "I love you and I'm not leaving you."

Nick stroked her hair and let out a morning yawn, "promise me?"

"I promise, Nicholas. I will always love you. I have always loved you," she replied smiling lightly and looking into his eyes.

"I love you too," he smiled, "and I promise to always love and protect you and Sophie. And I'll stay, I'll stay with you guys. I promise that too."

She smiled, "Sophie's up and playing with mom."

He smiled, "you know, mom's going to end up spoiling her. Youre aware of that, right," he laughed.

She nodded, "I'm aware of that, I'm also aware that her daddy will probably spoil her too."

Nick chuckled, "who, me?"

"Yes you! You spoiled Ryder," she laughed.

"So did you," he groaned laughing.

"I did not "spoil" him. I just want my little big to be happy. Same with Sophie."

Nick laughed and kissed her. She smiled and kissed back. Their legs intertwined along with their tongues and she moaned as he kissed her neck.

"S-Stop," she requested weakly, "people are up. Sophie's up."

He nodded and pulled away, "let's take a shower and go downstairs."

She nodded in agreement and they scurried to the bedroom's large bathroom. He started the hot water before they got in, Nick stood behind Miley and kissed her neck. She moaned and tilted her head back, running her fingers through his hair. The hot water cascaded down their bodies and she smiled in contentment.

"God, I love you," she hisses as she bites her lip.

He smiled and turned her around, "I love you too."

Their shower lasted longer than expected. They just stayed in, letting the hot water soak their bodies as they made love and soaped each other up, washing every place on each other's bodies. Miley shut the water off and stepped out, she got a towel and handed one to Nick. He gladly took it before drying himself off and pecking her lips.

"So, I was thinking...we should stay at my apartment. Together. The three of us. A family," Nick said, his nerves increasing as he waited for her answer.

Miley ran the white towel through her and shook her head, "I think we need to find another apartment. That apartment holds too many memories from the past and I just want to move on." Even though that'll never be possible, she thought to herself.

He sighed, "he's always with us, Miley. Watching over us. He's in the hands of God."

"And I'm thankful for that, but I just think it'll be too hard to pack up his things and then replace them with Sophie's things. Don't you? Plus, we have to go to California. Don't we?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I called my boss. They have studios in every major city in the United States. Anywhere you want to go, I'm game."

She contemplated it and smiled lightly, "what about Dallas," she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled, "wherever you want, beautiful."

"Texas. Let's just start new. With our family. On a ranch. How's that sound? With horses and chickens and Sophie and us," she smiled, "And a few dogs," she added laughing lightly.

"It sounds amazing, but you know how we have to start our new slate, right," he questioned while they got dressed.

"By telling Soph your her daddy," Miley asked nervously. He nodded. "I'm worried about that," she sighed, "what if it back fires?"

"She's three."

"Three going on twenty. That kid is smart and she gets attatched very easily and she trusts me with all her heart-"

"She should, your her mother," he could sense the nervousness in her voice, "it'll be okay, alright?"

Miley slowly nodded and intertwined their fingers before they went downstairs. Little feet were heard running on the kitchen floor as Sophie Dan over to them.

"Mommy," she grinned lifting her arms for her favorite person in the entire room to pick her up.

Miley bent down and picked her up, resting her on his hip, "I love you," she smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I wuv wu too. Hi, Unca Nicwy," she smiled.

"Hey, Soph," he smiled. Miley carried her over to the couch and Nick followed.

"Sophie, mommy loves you very much. You know that right," she asked.

Sophie nodded, playing with her doll and sucking her thumb.

"And I'm always looking out for you. I always want what's best for you because you're my baby. But there's something that you should know. Sweetie, can you look at mommy?"

Sophie raised her head and looking into Miley's eyes, "whatdis it, mommy?"

"Logan is an amazing man who loves you very much," she explained, "but he's not your daddy."

She tilted her head confused, "yes! Daddy! Daddy! WOGAN! Daddy!"

Nick gulped as he saw the little girl start to crumble to pieces.

"Uncle Nicky is your daddy."

Sophie looked at Nick angrily and crossed her arms, "YOU NO MY DADDY!"

"But he is, Soph. He's your daddy. I promise you."

"NO! WHY MOMMY SAY DAT! WHY?" She started sobbing, "I WANT MY DADDY! I WANT MY DADDY! WOGAN DADDY!"

Nick took Sophie in his arms around rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair, she cried into his chest and shook with sadness. Eventually, she grew tired and fell asleep with her head on his forehead.

Miley looked at Nick and then down at the ground, "she'a heartbroken."

"She's just confused right now," he sighed, "she's our daughter and she loves you."

"She's heartbroken," Miley sighed, repeating her words, and wrapped her arms around Nick, "I hate seeing her cry."

Nick nodded, "so do I, Mi, so do I."

They sat their quietly and watched Sophie sleep, too consumed in their thoughts to realize how fast the time was going.

Sophie woke up a few hours later and looked at Nick, "aw wu weally my daddy?"

Nick sighed and nodded, "yeah, baby girl, I am. I'm your daddy and I love you with all my heart."

"And my mommy? Is she my weal mommy?"

Miley laughed, "I was in labor with your for sixteen hours. I'm your mommy."

Sophie bit her bottom lip, "but I wuv Wogan."

"He'll still be in your life," Miley said, "he loves you too. He's just...he's not your daddy."

Sophie wrapped her tiny arms around Nick and rested her head on his chest, "daddy," she whispered before falling back to sleep.

A large smile flashed across Miley's face, "she called you-"

"I know," he replied with the brightest smile she'd seen him wear in a long time, "she called my daddy."

"Now, about that new house," she smiled.

She knew that this was the start to something wonderful. And he did too.

A/N: Ehhhh not the biggest fan of this chapter. I just wanted to get this part out of the way and update. It's been crazy here, doing a bunch of charity projects abd such. Plus getting ready for prom! Please leave me a review! :) Also, have you guys heard of that story where there's like a Disney party and Niley reconnect and Billy Ray and Miley aren't talking and there's Nick/Miley and Mandy/Joe as couples? It's an older story and I really want to read it again. I've been looking for it for weeks. HAHA anyways, if you know what story I'm talking about, please let me know! Have a great week!

Peace. Love. Niley.


	17. Chapter 17: This is Home

Miley looked at Nick, who was driving down the interstate listening to Bob Dylan on the radio, and sighed. This was it. The start of her new life, the start of their new life.

She looked at the next sign and smiled, intertwining her fingers into his dark brown locks, the belle laughed, "welcome to Texas, baby."

A snore was heard from the back and Miley's head turned while Nick's eyes shot to the back. Sophie had been out cold for the past 2,000 miles, her head resting on the side of her car sear while her dark brown curls covered bits of her face. The toddler's mouth was slightly open and her nose twitched for a moment.

"Are you nervous," Nick asked as he squeezed her hand lightly.

Miley looked back at him and shrugged, "a bit, but not as much as I would be if you weren't with us."

Two hundred more miles down the road and they had finally made it home. A two story brown house with many windows and a gorgeous view. It was amazing. They'd flown down a few weeks ago to look at houses and the three of them had agreed that this was the house, so much that Sophie had wrapped her arms around the white picket fence and told Nick that if her daddy really loved her, they'd stay here forever and never leave. Miley had looked on that day laughing as Nick tried to pry her off without hurting her.

There was a porch swing on the wraparound porch and a backyard that went two hundred acres back. Miley had said it was too much, but Nick insisted on buying it, claiming he didn't care if he had to put payments on the house for the rest of their lives, this was it.

Sophie stirred and opened her eyes before gasping, "HOME!"

"Yeah, baby girl," Miley laughed, "home."

Blue Jeans wined from the barn with a few other horses and Nick laughed as they got out of the car, "guess who missed his mommy," Nick chuckled, referring to Blue Jeans and Miley.

They started bringing boxes into the house from the moving van and when they were finally done, had flopped onto the red living room couch. The house had come fully furnished because the previous owners had bought all new furniture, but had to move for work and didn't want to bother with the shipping costs. Of course, Miley wanted to make a few adjustments to make the colors go better together, but she'd succeeded and everything had worked out perfectly.

Opening a box, Miley grabbed a picture and hung it on the living room wall. It was of Nick, Miley, and Ryder. Taken by Denise when they weren't looking. They were in the kitchen making a cake for Joe, Ryder was laughing and clapping his hands because Miley's finger was covered with frosting and she was wiping it on Nick's nose. The joy and radiance in Miley's and Ryder's eyes was obvious while Nick's face showed shock, surprise, and love. Denise had dubbed it a true Kodak moment.

Miley stared at it and a tear slipped her eyes, "that. Now Ryder, if he was here, everything would be perfect."

Nick wrapped his arms around Miley and pulled her close as she cried into his chest. She shook her head and hit his chest. He rested his head on top of her head and pulled her closer to him, holding her tight and lovingly.

"It's okay, mommy. My bwudda is hea," Sophie said tugging on Miley's shirt. Miley wiped her eyes and wiped her eyes, she picked her up and Sophie wiped the tears that kept pouring.

"He is?"

Sophie smiled and nodded quickly, "yeah!"

Miley kissed her cheek and Nick did the same, "you're perfect," she smiled, looking at Sophie.

She giggled and clapped her hands, "BWUE JWEANS!"

"You want to ride Blue Jeans," Miley asked humorously, it was pitch dark out and too late for Blue Jeans.

Sophie nodded and then let out a big yawn, "tomowwow."

"Alright, sweetie. We should all go to bed right now though, it's getting late," Nick took her from Miley's arms and smiled, "I'll go get her ready for bed and then come to our room, okay?"

She nodded and they all went upstairs after turning off the lights and locking the doors. Miley made a note to go and introduce herself to the neighbors soon and went to the master bedroom after kissing Sophie goodnight.

She stepped into the shower and let her worries and fears slip away while the warm water cascaded down her curves. Nick smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, he'd put Sophie down and she was now sound asleep.

Miley smiled and turned around, "why, Mr. Grey, do you think it's appropriate to hop into the shower without being invited?"

Nick chuckled and shook his head, "you haven't complained about it before."

"Because it's nothing to complain about," she laughed, crushing their lips together.

After many kisses and more, they got out of the shower and dried off before putting their pajamas on and wearily falling onto the bed. Under the covers, Miley rested her head onto Nick's bare chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Goodnight," she whispered, "I love you."

He pecked her lips and smiled, "I love you too. Hey, Mi?"

"Yes?"

"Since we're living together with our daughter, could we move on from this friends with benefits crap?"

"Oh," Miley's face dropped, "I thought we already had." She buried her head into his chest and laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes then," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well, it's just that it's been like seven weeks since the wedding was supposed to be and such and we've been..."

"Beneficial?"

"Yeah," she giggled, "very beneficial with each other. So what? We're officially together?"

He nodded and slid a ring onto her ring finger.

"What's that?"

"It's a promise ring. It's a promise that I'll marry you one day and spend the rest of my life with you."

She smiled, "I love it. Thank you."

"Thank you," the brown eyed gentleman smiled, "without you, I'd go crazy."

There was a moment of silence before Miley started laughing again, "who said you weren't already?"

"Shut up," he chuckled. He stroked her hair and smiled, she yawned, her eyes closed, and she fell asleep. And eventually, so did he. Smiles rested on both of their faces as they dreamed and rested. This is where they were supposed to be. Together. With their daughter. In their house. In their home. Their hearts were no longer searching because they were home; they were where they were supposed to be.

A/N: So? Did you guys like this chapter? Please let me know with a review! :) I need to explain some things. One, sorry for the delay, things have been crazy here. I've had a lot of health issues and things have been insane, but it's getting a bit better. And two, I know I've been saying that this story is coming to a close, but I thought there would be at least three to five more chapters left. However, I think this is the second to last chapter and then there will be a last chapter and an epilogue that jumps forward a few years. I just think I've covered everything I wanted to in the story. I was also thinking of doing a sequel, but honestly, I have no idea what it'd be about and I have another story idea in mind. I have written a few chapters of that story and I like how it's coming out. I'm finishing up this one and then taking a break for a bit. Then, in the summer probably, early July, I will pick back up with my new story and The War Of Love. This is not the case with Letters To You, however. That one will be getting updated. So yeah, comment on what you think of all this news and if you've read all this A/N, thank you. Also, put "Hunger Games" in your review if you read all this and I'll leave you a PM with info on my new story! :) Have you guys seen the Hunger Games? It was INCREDIBLE! Much better than the Twilight movies.

Thank you!

Peace. Love. Niley.

Twitters:

NileyJyrusHope

LovaticsDream


	18. Chapter 18: Five Months Later

Miley laughed and wrapped her arms around Nick's waist, she kissed his cheek before nuzzling her head into his neck.

"I love you," she smiled pulling him closer.

Nick grinned wide and held her close, he kissed the top of her head, "I love you too, beautiful."

It'd been five months since they had arrived in Texas. Everyone had settled in. Miley had a job at a modeling agency being a photographer, Nick was the head of the Dallas recording studio of the music company he worked for, and Sophie was enrolled in pre-school, she was four now and had celebrated her birthday a few weeks ago. Nick and Miley were as happy as they ever were, they were back together, happy, and home.

Miley leaned her head up and smiled, gazing into Nick's chocolate brown eyes. He leaned down and cupped her cheeks gently pulling her lips up to meet his in a passionate and intense, yet loving kiss.

"Mmmm," she smiled, "you're so amazing."

He laughed, "remember how I used to have that bad ass reputation?"

Miley nodded.

"Well, I'm going to try and keep that," he joked before laughing and throwing her over his shoulder. She screamed and Sophie ran out of her sand box and over to them.

"DADDY! NO HURT MOMMY," she screamed scared.

Nick started to spin her around and Miley laughed in-between her screams, "stop it," Miley laughed.

Sobs erupted from Sophie and she hit Nick's leg, "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

Hearing her cries, Nick quickly put Miley down. Miley leaned down and hugged Sophie tightly, "it's okay, baby girl, we were just joking around."

"I no wike it!"

"I'm sorry, Soph," Nick said picking her up, "I was just kidding around, sweetie." She nuzzled her head into the crook of Nick's neck, her tears hitting his skin. "I love you and your mommy, Sophia Rose, I would never ever hurt you guys, okay?"

Nodding, the little girl let out a quiet yawn and started to drift off to sleep. Miley giggled and shook her head, "you're keepin' the bad boy image up, eh?"

"Hey," he smirked, "if I can't do it now, I'll just do it later in the bedroom," he winked.

Miley slapped him, "that's our baby girl in your arms right now, boy! Watch what you say!"

"And how did this baby girl get conceived? By me being a bad boy, right?"

Miley rolled her eyes and laughed as they walked back into the house, she took the lasagna out of the oven, "go get ready for dinner, bad boy."

"Kiss first?"

Rolling her eyes again, she laughed lightly and pecked his lips.

"That's it?"

"I'm just saving my energy until tonight," she laughed rolling her eyes again, "Mr. Bad Boy."

"You may not believe me now, but you'll see."

"Mhm," Miley replied before going to set the table.

Nick chuckled and went to wash up after he got Sophie ready for bed and sang her to sleep. When he went downstairs, there was a candle lit dinner and his beautiful girlfriend was smiling at him from the table. He walked in and sat next to her, taking her hand in his, "now, with all of this, how am I supposed to be a bad ass."

"You're not," she said smiling lightly, "you're just supposed to be Nick, the man I fell in love with," she squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek.

"Miles, I'll always be that man," he said smiling, "I'm never going to let you go. I just miss being that daring guy I used to be."

"And you know what happened to that daring guy?"

"What?"

"He had children and realized he had to be a daddy to them."

Nick smiled, "they were and are pretty amazing, huh?"

She nodded, "more than amazing. They're life changing."

"Especially Ryder, but Sophie," he smiled, "I fell in love with that little girl the moment I laid eyes on her. Just like I did with her mama, only in a different way."

She blushed and laughed. They soon finished dinner and when they were done, Miley smirked, "so, how about we go upstairs and..."

"Absolutely," he smirked picking her up and bringing her to their room.

Nicole was packing up the last of her things when she heard a knock on the door. Opening it, a wide smile came to her face as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend of three months' neck and kissed him. Pulling away, she looked into his green eyes with her bright brown orbs.

"Hey, beautiful," Logan smiled, "ready to go?"

She nodded and grabbed a box. Logan grabbed two and they walked down to his car.

"I can't believe were moving in together," she squealed smiling.

He smiled and pecked her lips again, "I'm excited."

"So am I. New year. New life. New adventures."

A?N: So, sequel or new story? If there's no sequel, Then this is probably the last chapter. Maybe a "ten years later thing" or something, but I'd kind of like to do a sequel, but I'd like to do a new story too! Let me know what YOU want! :) Thanks for reading, lovelies! I hate the Logan and Nicole end because it was short, but you guys wanted a happy ending for them so there you go, if I write a sequel, there will be more about their relationship.

Peace. Love. Niley.


End file.
